Live To Tell
by ladyofEomer
Summary: Stella's parents have been dead for seven years leaving her alone with her sister. Little does she know is that her parents death is the result of a 200 year old event. It's up to the Winchester brothers to help her get revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Do I own Supernatural? No. DO I own the plot and O/Cs? Yes. Hope you read it and enjoy! Thanks so much to my friends who inspired me to write! Love you all!**

Chapter 1.

"Stella! Get in here!" I heard J.D. my employer/cousin yell barely opening the door to the yell.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I exclaimed rolling my eyes and wiping my hands off on my rag from the grease that had covered them. Standing up and brushing passed the tool boxes and machinery of the mechanics shop I worked in I headed into the office to see exactly what I was being called for. I pulled off my stained and rather torn up ball cap letting my wavy brown hair fall to my shoulders to get some freedom.  
>"What's wrong?" I asked stepping into the air conditioned room with a cluttered desk directly in front of me and a small waiting room just through the second door on the other side of J.D.'s chair. My cousin was a great guy when he wanted to be, but for the most part he was a ruthless money grabber. I didn't have a choice though, a job is a job after all and who says you are supposed to enjoy work? His slicked back graying hair and wife beat clad with a gold chain and unbuttoned shirt reminded me of a sleazy car salesman but of course, I always remember the fact he is my family and my boss. My eyes adjusted to the slight light difference between working in the open car shop and being in this poorly lit office while I waited for him to answer.<br>"It's for you." J.D. answered smoothing his pencil thin mustache with the same fingers that held his musty cigarette before motioning towards the phone. My eyes quickly glanced to the receiver sitting on the desk before picking it up knowing that even if I wanted my conversation to be private he wouldn't move from his chair.

"Hello?" I asked curiously placing the phone to my ear. It was most certainly not every day that I received a call from the work phone let alone my cell phone.  
>"Oh hi there Stella." I heard a familiar elderly female voice speak up from the other line. My face lit up directly.<br>"Oh hey Grandma Rebecca." I smiled running my dirty hand through my hair not really caring seeing I'd need a shower later anyway. No wonder why J.D. allowed me to take the call. After all, it was his grandmother too.

"What can I do for you?" I added placing my free hand on my hip waiting for my orders. No matter what anyone said I was the only one left in my family who looked after what my grandmother needed. No one else really cared about her. Anything she needed whether it was something as simple as a light bulb changed or complex as repairing her air conditioner I was there to help. I owed it to her. After all, when my parents died seven years passed she was the one to help me and my little sister Daisy survive. She was the tether that held me to reality and without her who knows where Daisy and I would be.

"I hate to bother you at work dear but I seem to have forgotten where I put my checkbook. My bills are due and I wanted to send them out today." My Grandmother's sweet voice rang through the phone and I couldn't help but smile. She was always so careful with everything. Time takes control of everyone though and being 86 she was fairly up there, making it natural for her to not remember certain details.  
>"I thought I told you that I would take care of those bills for you when I got home. You only just got them yesterday." I shook my head feeling the breeze from the mini fan sitting on J.D.'s desk hit my face.<p>

"Well I didn't want you to worry about them. I'm still more than capable of paying my own dues."

Grandma Rebecca replied with that unmistakable sweet tone of hers. I sighed.

"Alright you win. It's in the drawer beside the fridge in the kitchen. I'll be by later after I pick Daisy up from school. Are you doing ok?" I asked just to make sure. You never knew with her. She was so independent.

"Thank you Stella, I'm fine so don't worry about me. Although I had best let you go before J.D. gets mad at you. Love you sweetheart. I'll see you later." Grandma said and with our last goodbyes we both hung up.

"Thanks." I said nodded to J.D. before slipping back out the door to get back to work. I knew he probably wasn't pleased I stopped slaving away for even two minutes but to keep up appearances that he cared about me and our grandmother he had to tolerate it once in a while. I closed the door behind me and took a deep breath of the muggy air. It was late September and yet it was still hot. I would expect this weather in Florida but not here in Benton, Arkansas. What can you do though? I pulled my hair back up into my hat and went back to changing the air filter of my newest patient, which happened to be a Toyota Camry. My mind drifted like it usually did when I was at work. The sound of compressors, gages, drills and the radio station playing in the background was nothing that I really paid attention to so it was ok for me to just keep to myself like usual. The guys I worked with took good care of me for the most part. We all worked well together, hardly ever fought, and most of all we were like a family… ok so they were a bunch of bums trying to make something of themselves. Like me. Leave it to J.D. to find the weirdest group of smelly men to run a business with. How did I end up here? Well that's easy. I needed the job bad and before my uncle Wesley passed away three years ago he made J.D. promise to look out for me, so now the both of us are stuck here. That is until I finish getting my Criminal Justice Degree. My parents died when I was nineteen and my sister Daisy was six. We had Grandma to fall back on but I've always been independent, which I get from you know who so I managed to find my own way. It was hard at first, things were tight and for a while I was working two jobs right off the bat. Seven years can do a lot to someone though. I got better; smarter with things I spent money on, cutting unnecessary stuff, turns out you don't know how much you have until you have to give it up. It was worth it though. If I didn't sacrifice Daisy would probably be with some foster family. I would never allow that no matter how bad things got. She was all I had left to remind me of them. My parents. I saw my mother every time I looked at Daisy. She was so optimistic. She was young when our family died so she couldn't remember that much, thankfully enough, but nothing got her down for long. She was the inspiration I needed to fight on. When closing time came around the sun was already on the verge of setting when I finally clocked out.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." I half waved to my two co-workers Gary Martin and Jay Carrell as I hung up my tool belt and headed out to my car not even giving two thoughts to the fact that I was still wearing my jumpsuit. A Standard issue in Auto Shops of course. It was a silver Jeep Cherokee. Simple enough and it served my purposes easily, as a matter of fact; I had grown to love it. Sure it broke down every now and then but it wasn't anything horrible. I climbed up into the cab with a groan thanks to my legs being sore. Somehow Grandma had talked me into starting self defense classes with Daisy as well as my scheduled Ju-Jitsu. It was brutal but fun. Daisy enjoyed it especially seeing it gave her a good excuse to beat me up. I started the engine to my car and pulled out of the parking lot heading towards Daisy's friend's house where she normally spent the afternoons I was working. People around us cared for the most part. It isn't like this town is small, it's the twelfth largest city in Arkansas; so not everyone knew our business and looked at us with sympathy every time we passed, which I thank God for. It made me feel weak. One thing that I hated more than anything was being weak. I was born to be strong. That's what my parents always taught me. If you can do it yourself then do just that. My dad had often used the phrase 'self help is the best help' and to this day I still find it true. I pulled into the driveway to the quaint little house in the suburbs my little sister's friend lived in and shut the car off. As was tradition I went and pushed the door bell which sounded like wind chimes and waited for the answer. It wasn't a minute later that Mrs. Garnett answered the door carrying her three month old baby boy Braydon, in her arms. I smiled brightly despite being exhausted from going nonstop for the past week.  
>"Hi Stella come on in. The girls are just finishing their movie." Mrs. Garnett said opening the door wider for me and motioning for me to come in.<p>

"Thank you Gina. I really appreciate you keeping an eye on Daisy for me." I spoke coolly stepping through the door and pulling my dirty sneakers off so not to get her clean wood floor dirty.  
>"Oh not at all Stella. She is such a little dear. I can't imagine what Kelsey would do without her company seeing all she has are her brothers." Gina answered leading me to their living room. Mrs. Garnett was a stay at home mom so everything was pristine, gleaming and in order. Her kids were just about the sweetest things in the world too. I had to hand it to her. She did a fantastic job because seriously, raising a kid let alone four like she did was hard work, and keeping up with a house too… it was an occupation for sure. I was thankful to have them around for Daisy to be with. If there was anyone I would feel comfortable letting her stay with (other than family) it would be them. I didn't have a bad thing to say about any of them.<br>"Hey kiddo." I smiled seeing Daisy flopped carelessly across the leather couch with her eyes fixed on the screen of the Plasma TV. She sat up quickly and gave me a big grin.  
>"Hey Stella. Glad to see you're still in one piece." Daisy replied standing up as the credits began to role. I watched her walk towards me with arms stretched open for a hug. She was the spitting image of my mother when she was younger. Her light brown hair, her soft skin, the twinkle in her hazel eyes; it was all my mother. The only difference was our father's distinct chin.<p>

"You can't get rid of me that easily." I chuckled lightly giving her a quick tight hug. She was my everything in life. Without her I'd be nothing. Love didn't even describe what I felt for her. She beamed up at me even though I only stood about half a foot above her thanks to her growth spurt.

"Darn, now I'll have to think of something else." She snapped her fingers playing with me. We both laughed along with Mrs. Garnett.

"We'll get out of your hair now. Thank you so much again Gina." I said giving her a small hug not wanting to disturb the sleeping baby.

"See ya at school Kels." Daisy spoke to her friend doing their 'secret handshake' and with that we left. We climbed into my Jeep and took off for grandma's.

"I don't know about you, but I am so raiding Grandma's fridge. I'm starving." I complained making my way down the road hearing my stomach moan with hunger. Daisy smiled turning the radio down.  
>"Nope, I ate a whole pack of Oreos with Kelsey. I'm full." Daisy answered and quickly covered her mouth with her hands like she knew she shouldn't have said that. My mouth dropped open showing her I heard her.<p>

"You ate a whole pack of Oreos?" I sounded like I was about to scold her. She knew better, but I could never stay mad at her for long. Her face was too pathetic. "And you didn't save me any?" I exclaimed and held up my hands like it was the worst crime in the world. Daisy's fearful expression melted into a laugh.  
>"You know how I am with Oreos." She shrugged turning the music back up and we both started to dance in our seats until we got to Grandma's. The sun finally set but it was only 6:30. Daisy jumped out of the car and rushed up to the front door opening it without missing a beat. I shook my head still smiling and followed her into the house with considerably less amount of charisma.<p>

"Hello dears! Come on in! You're in luck, the show is about to start." Grandma said from her couch in the small living room. Her house was nothing fancy. She'd lived in it for over forty years so things were a little out dated but the air in the house was comforting and inviting to me. I closed the door behind me and went over to kiss Grandma on the head. Her face showed the many years she had lived but her eyes were still sparkling as much as ever. Her white hair was braided down her back. How she still kept her hair so long after so many years was beyond me. I could barely stand it being mid back like it was now. She liked it that was so I wasn't going to say anything.

"What show?" Daisy asked excitedly turning to the TV.

"The Ed Sullivan Show!" Grandma answered with a small laugh seeing Daisy's face fall slightly.

"Aww." She scuffed her foot and sat down on the couch beside grandma crossing her arms across her chest.  
>"I'm going to go grab something to eat if you don't mind." I whispered from behind my matriarch's head and kissing her cheek lightly.<br>"Help yourself Stella. My kitchen is always open to you." She smiled up at me and patted my hand that rested on her shoulder. I strolled into the kitchen and searched through the cabinets and refrigerator to see if something caught my fancy while Daisy tried to convince grandma to turn the channel to "Hannah Montana" or something like that. I took out some left over lasagna and quickly heated it in the microwave letting it cook while I took a Coke out and started to drink it. If anything hit the spot no matter how many times I consumed it, it was Coke and not the nasty diet stuff either. Straight up heaven in a can. I ate in silence while the battle for the TV raged on going over the day in my mind. Things were pretty routine for us now. Thank God for schedules, because they ruled my life as of late. Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays were school for me then Tuesdays, Thursdays and the weekend I went to the work, with Muay Tai on Mondays and self defense on Wednesdays. It was pretty hectic between that and Daisy's school and extra-curricular things as well but I managed. I just wanted her to be happy, no matter what that meant I had to do.

"You ok star?" Grandma asked walking into the kitchen when I had finished my food taking the seat opposite of me at her bistro table. By the sound of the TV in the background apparently Daisy had won the war. I gave her a tired smile at the use of my nickname and sipped my drink before answering.

"Yea I'm ok. Just need some sleep. It's been a busy and somewhat odd week." I sighed looking back up at her understanding face.

"What does odd entail?" She asked curiously when I stood up to clean my plate and put it away. I thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure myself to be honest. I've just been hearing things. When I'm sleeping I'll wake up in the middle of the night to hear some guy's voice saying my name. Not in a creepy way though. His voice… it's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard." I paused thinking about the deep soulful sound that I was coming to know well. "And then there is the occasional time I feel like someone's watching me, lurking in the shadows. I don't know, maybe I watch too many Sci-Fi shows." I shrugged sitting back down. I never kept anything from my grandmother. Even if I wanted to her would know there was something up. Her face turned from curious to troubled.

"Is there anything else?" Her voice was more serious but I was too lost in thought to notice that much.

"Well that and sometimes when I'm walking down the street and I see someone I just get this feeling like something's weird about them. Like they are completely evil or some crazy things like that. I really don't know what to call it." Paused and tapped my fingers against the wood table thoughtfully while she just listened. "And what makes it weirder is that when I do get that feeling it's like I'm prepared for a fight. That is necessary…" I trailed off for a minute remembering the last time that happened and the face of the man who caused me to feel that way. "I'd kill them." My words came out almost in a whisper as I grasped what I was saying. It was silent for a while with neither of us saying anything.

"How long has that been happening?" She asked finally. I didn't look up at her but played with the empty Coke can in my hand.

"A few months I guess. But it is getting worse as every week it seems." I sighed not sure what to think of it.

"This is probably the part where you tell me to stop watching scary movies." I smiled finally looking up at my grandma whose face was still troubled. My smile disappeared and I was the one curious.

"Are you ok?" I questioned reaching over to touch her hand. Her face changed again to her normal one and she quickly put her free hand over mine and gently rubbing it.

"Of course I am. Everything will be ok." She looked into my eyes and something wasn't right. It was almost like she was scared but before I could ask Daisy came into the room.

"Hey Stella I'm getting tired. Can we go home now?" She spoke softly, the sign that she was getting sleepy. I stood up and tossed the can into the recycling bin beside the trash.

"Good idea. We better let you get some sleep too grandma." I said leaning over and kissing her forehead lightly still a little cautious.

"Goodnight my lovely girls. And don't worry, things are going to work out just as they should." She smiled half heartedly and watched as Daisy and I headed out the door. Her face and words troubled me all night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning despite the urge not to and took Daisy to her school before I travelled to mine. I had heard his voice again. Only this time he asked for me to 'come home'. It was getting weirder by the day. I didn't know what to do about it. I could go see a psychiatrist but they'd tell me I was going crazy and with my luck take Daisy from me. Fat chance I would let that happen. I sighed and grabbed my book bag before heading into my class. Today we were working on blood typing, which on a normal basis I would find extremely fascinating but my mind was stuck on that voice. It was beautiful. I had no other word to describe it. I couldn't think of a reason I had heard it. I would certainly have remembered if I had met someone with that voice. I hadn't so what could be the reason? My mom used to tell me I looked too far into things. I didn't know. Maybe I was just getting too drawn out. Or maybe I really was losing it.

"Stella. I would appreciate it if you paid attention." My teacher Mr. Phillips said calling me out in front of the entire class. And just like I would if I was in high school again I blushed.  
>"Sorry, didn't sleep so well." I shrugged leaning forward making myself uncomfortable so I could stay focused.<br>"Well you can go first then." Mr. Phillips motioned for me to come up to his desk where he held the blood typing kit. All eyes were on me as I sauntered up and pricked my finger without making a face. I had done a lot more damage to my hands working in the shop so that was nothing. Mr. Phillips took my blood sample and slipped it into the small machine waiting for my results. His face turned from 'I really don't want to be here' to 'what the?' when he looked back down at my results.  
>"I'm not too bad am I?" I asked a little cautiously seeing his expression and shifted uneasily.<br>"Stella did you know you have the rarest blood type in the world?" Mr. Phillips raised an eyebrow at me showing me the screen. AB Negative. I just stared at it for a minute.  
>"What does that mean?" I crossed my arms not really caring. Mr. Phillips just stared at the screen as if it would change any minute while the others in the class just mumbled to one another.<p>

"It means that if you need a blood transfusion you either have O Negative or you're screwed." Ryan Jennings piped up with a grin. He had to be one of _the_ most annoying people in the world. I just looked at him from over my shoulder with a sarcastic laugh.

"Well thank you Stella, you can sit back down. Ryan, you're next." Mr. Phillips said putting my test aside shooing me away. I returned to my seat and sat back down ignoring the looks I got. What was the deal? So I had rare blood, it wasn't like I was a superhero or anything. It's just blood. I barely paid any attention through the rest of the class seeing they were only testing blood. Apparently everyone else was A Negative or B Positive so I would have to be the odd man out. Not much has changed since High-School I'll tell you that much. When the bell finally rang I pulled my books together and put them back in my bag standing up to leave when Mr. Phillips called me over again when everyone left.

"What's up?" I asked brushing a piece of hair out of my face.

"Did you know that AB Negative blood is so rare that only 1 person out of 167 have it. That's .6 of the surplus population." Mr. Phillips gave me a look that said 'be impressed', which I was… slightly.  
>"Really? That's cool. As long as I don't need any transfusions." I smiled jokingly but his face remained serious.<br>"Right." I muttered scuffing my shoe against the tiled floor. "So what does that mean? Nothing changes right? It's just blood." I asked getting serious and shifting my weight from one foot to the other.

"Nothing changes." Mr. Phillips started glancing at the book in his hand before walking back around to sit in his chair. A smile played across his mouth for a minute before looking back up at me. "But you would be a rather fine treat a vampire." He smiled turning back to his book. "Good day Stella." He finished in a round-about way telling me to leave.

"Bye Mr. Phillips." I said giving him a weird look and walking out of the classroom. That was one of the strangest encounters with a teacher or anyone for that matter, in the history of strange encounters.

When I finally finished school for the day I headed out towards my Jeep knowing Daisy would be finishing up with cheerleading soon.

"Hey Stella! A group of us are going to tear up the town tonight, wanna come?" One of the girls from my lab asked waving at me from her group of friends.  
>"Thanks Hanna, but no thanks. I've got a work issue tonight and my sister has convinced me to watch some chick flick." I laughed leaning against my Jeep watching them.<p>

"Next time though, I promise!" I called back when she gave me a disappointed shrug.

"Live a little Stella. Jeez, you spend all your time working or with your sister. When was the last time you actually hung out with friends?" Hanna asked walking over to me from her clique so we could talk more privately. I sighed and honestly tried to remember.

"See! Come on, just one night. You deserve a little you time you know. Life isn't all about being serious." Hanna prodded me pulling on my arm like she was going to drag me with her. I smiled shaking my head.

"When work is all you know it's a little hard to change that." I ran my hand through my hair like I always did when I was torn. Hanna was probably my only friend in the world. We actually worked together at J.D.'s she did the paperwork for him while getting her degree in hospitality. She was sweet, and considerably understanding. She was probably the only one who knew exactly how much I did other than family.

"Pretty please?" She grinned at me shaking my arm like a rag doll. I thought a little longer. Why couldn't I go out? But then the question had to come.

"Are you going anywhere 13 year old friendly?" I quirked an eyebrow knowing that would get her. Hanna groaned letting go of my arm and stomping her foot.

"Seriously Stella? You won't go anywhere without bringing Daisy? You are so protective!" Hanna exclaimed hanging her head in disappointment.  
>"I'm sorry Hanna but she's all I have and if I'm going to do something fun I'm including her. That isn't being protective, it's being caring." I shrugged knowing I got out of it.<p>

"Gah, you're going to be the death of me Stella." Hanna squeezed the bridge of her nose in annoyance. I looked at the keys in my hand for a minute.

"I doubt that, but anyway, I've got to go. Daisy's going to be done cheer soon. I'll see you at work tomorrow I moved to the driver's side of the car and she went back to join her friends. I started the engine and turned the radio on with one last look at Hanna and her posey. Maybe I was too serious. I drove to Benton High School and pulled into the parking lot by the football field knowing that was where Daisy would be. I climbed out and headed towards the practice area when I saw Daisy and her team doing a routine or whatever they called it. I was always in the less popular crowd in high school, year book editor and all that.

"Go Panthers! Team Spirit! And all of that jazz." I raised my fist in the air when I got out on the field. The cheer squad started laughing at me including Daisy.

"forgive her, she's was born on Crazy Alley." Daisy spoke to her friends making them break out into another round of laughter.

"Excuse me, I heard that. I'm not that crazy. For the most part." I smiled hugging Daisy quickly.  
>"Ready to go?" I asked pulling back and teasingly tugging at her ponytail.<br>"Hey," She grinned swatting my hand away and picking up her gym bag. "Ready." She said simply walking in front of me towards the car and I finally got a good look at her uniform.  
>"Missy, what are you wearing?" I stopped when we got out of hearing range and putting my hands on my hips feeling a little angry. She had on a short sleeved top that stopped mid waist and a short little skirt sporting the team colors and symbol.<p>

"What?" She turned to me and looked down a little worried.  
>"Are those what cheerleaders wear nowadays?" I asked in disbelief crossing my arms. "When I was in high school they wore sweat suits." I commented tapping my foot. Seeing my 13 year old sister in that made me angry. Who knew what creep of a guy thought when he saw her? With all of these hormone driven kids around I didn't even want to think about what they said to her. I usually didn't pick her up until after she had changed but today was a short day for my school so I finally saw her in uniform.<p>

"Don't worry Stella, I only wear it at cheer meets and games." She brushed me off turning back to the car. I hung my head for a minute. The rebellious years were going to be coming and I knew I was in for it.

"Fine, but you have to lie to me and say no one says you hot." I caught up to her and unlocked the car. She smiled happily again.

"Deal." She shook my hand and we headed home.

~~O~~

"So I learned I have the rarest blood type in class today." I said grabbing a handful of popcorn as the previews started for the movie Daisy had picked. '27 Dresses' apparently.

"That's cool… and gross." Daisy crinkled her nose with her eyes on the TV.

"I know right. Just a little fact I guess." I smiled chewing our favorite snack with my feet propped up on the coffee table finally able to relax.

"Well you've always been a little strange." Daisy shrugged and poked the bare skin of my thigh thanks to the fact I was wearing shorts and a tank top. My mouth dropped open and I turned to her.

"Did you seriously just play with my fat? I'm shocked. You're so mean." I shook my head at her pulling my leg back messing with her. I was only a size 4 so she knew I was playing with her.

"You're so sensitive. Gosh." Daisy grinned leaning against my arm and hit the play button.

The next morning I headed into work while Daisy went to stay help grandma with some cleaning. I didn't care what anyone said. Daisy was a good kid. She's had some good people around to help her out. I'd like to say I'm responsible but I'm not that stuck up.

"Hey J.D." I waved stepping into the shop and opening the three garage doors and turning the stereo on. I was usually the first worker in, mainly because J.D. guilted me into it but I didn't mind. It gave me time to mentally prepare for it all. Saturdays and Sundays were usually short days thanks to it being the weekend so I only had to work until 3:00 before I could get off to spend some time with Daisy and Grandma Rebecca. I pulled my hat on and clasped the tool belt around my waist preparing for my first 'patient', as I like to call the cars. Hanna was the next to come in and she looked super rough. Her hair was a mess rather than its usual picture perfect dirty blonde bob she wore so well. Her eyes were glazed over and she was hunched over in pain. I laughed shaking my head knowing exactly what was wrong with her. She was completely hung over.

"You know, I was regretting not going with you last night for a while but now… I'm pretty dang happy I skipped." I teased leaning against a tool chest with an evil smile. She glared at me and pulled her sunglasses down over her eyes even though the sun was barely up.

"Shut up Stella." She grumbled walking into the office where she worked. I chuckled pulling a clipboard off of one of the hooks seeing our first customer pull up for an oil change.

That's how my life went. Between work, school, and spending time with family I was pretty booked. Part of me knew Hanna was right about being too work orientated but I really didn't have a choice. I had to do what I had to do to keep Daisy even if I had to give things up. Relationships included. I hadn't had a boyfriend since I was 20. At first it was great and all but when I caught him yelling at Daisy it was all over. I didn't really feel like getting another one since. Just more problems. Because honestly, guys are moodier than women. Other than that, I wouldn't have time for him. My life was far too hectic to have a serious relationship. So if this was a Jane Austen novel I would be declared a spinster who would never marry. From where I stood, it wasn't a bad thing. Sure every girl wants that dream romance but really, those never exist. Not in reality anyway. 3:00 came fairly quickly and I got out of there looking forward to a free afternoon. A rare thing for me.

"Hi Stella!" Grandma said when I walked through the rickety door to her house.  
>"Hey you two." I smiled making my way into the living room and pulling my jacket off. Wouldn't you know a cold front came in late the night before? Grandma's expression wasn't her normal care free, loving one. It was more serious now when she looked at me. Maybe what I told her disturbed her. Maybe she thought I really was going crazy.<p>

"What have you guys been up to?" I asked sitting down on the couch with a groan.

"We've just finished looking through photo albums." Daisy said coming around the corner carrying two books in her hand.

"You didn't tell me you and dad used to shoot guns together." Daisy said giving me an 'I caught you' look. I leaned my head back sighing.

"Yep, I still have mine actually. I haven't used it since…" I trailed off because we all knew when. "Anyway, I was pretty good at it actually. He and I would take trips to the closest shooting range and practice every so often. It was fun." I spoke remembering the good times we had together laughing and playing around even though we got in trouble with the manager for not being more careful with loaded guns. I'd give anything to have those back.

"I'll teach you when you turn 16 Daisy. Can't hurt, unless you plan on robbing a bank." I smiled at her grabbing one of the books and patting the couch beside me so I was in between them both.

"You will? Cool!" Daisy grinned happily moving closer so we all could look at the books. Grandma hadn't said anything so I stole a look at her through the corner of my eye. She looked absent mindedly out the window so I just started to look through the book with Daisy.

"Do you remember this?" I asked pointing to my sister's 4th birthday party. "You threw your chocolate cake at me and ruined my dress. I was so mad at you." I smiled seeing my angry 17 year old face while Daisy grinned ear to ear.

"Hey, mom got you a new one." Daisy defended herself with a smile.

"We were so happy back then." She breathed out touching a picture of our parents together. I felt tears stinging the back of my eyes. She was right. We were happy. I couldn't imagine a more loving family than ours. Everything seemed perfect until October 8, 2004 when we got the news that they were dead. Everything changed. Our world was turned upside down and to this day we still carry that burden. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and squeezed her tightly.

"I think this calls for some pizza. Right grandma?" I asked looking over at her getting her attention. She snapped out of her thoughts and smiled.

"Of course it does." She answered with a small smile.

~~O~~

"Stella listen to me baby girl. You have know. Things are going to change for you soon. I wish I was there with you. We both do, but whatever happens my baby girl, remember that we love you." My mom said with tears threatening to fall from her eyes and then she disappeared.

"Mom!" I yelled sitting straight up in my bed. I was dreaming. She wasn't really here. My heart was racing and sweat poured down my forehead. I covered my face with my hands and started to cry. My mind was always playing tricks on me, but for some reason this time was different. Usually when I dreamed about her it was memories of times we had, or times that we would have had. This time she sounded scared… she really couldn't have talked to me. That was impossible. Wasn't it?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two weeks had come and gone in no time at all. My grandmother was still acting strangely so I thought it best not to mention my dream to her. That would only give her a heart attack… yea, not a good idea. I had started to hear the voice even more now. Instead of just saying my name though it was a mixture of 'come home' and 'I need you' it was starting to freak me out to be honest. Although I knew I had to keep it to myself I couldn't help but feel as though something strange was going on. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something or someone was messing with the Robinson family and I wasn't going to have any of it.

"I'm telling you now Stella, you need to get a boyfriend. You are just alone all the time. If I were I'd go crazy." Hanna said leaning against the door to the shop watching me work. I laughed for more than one reason.

"Yea, well you show me a guy who can appreciate me and my sister as well as handle my schedule, I'll date him." I answered knowing no guy would want to bring my little sister on a date. Which is what would happen.

"You are so screwed up." Hanna muttered when I slid under the car to fix a muffler that was acting up. She and I usually caught up around this time seeing the guys went out to lunch leaving us alone. It was nice to have at least some girl time. I'm not totally out there, I enjoy spending time with friends.

"Uh Excuse me. I'm looking for Stella Robinson? Is she in today?" A deep husky voice asked from who knows where. I didn't really think of it at first. It was probably just someone dropping off parts I had ordered.

"That's her right there." Hanna answered and I could hear in her voice that whoever it was talking was hot. She had that distinct tone of 'Holy crap you're smoking!'. I sighed and slid out knowing they needed me to sign some stuff. Why I had to do all the ordering as well as the dirty work (no pun intended) was beyond me. Who knew what J.D. did in the office all day. I stood up and grabbed my rag to clean the soot off of my hands before turning to the delivery guy. I paused for a minute. Not only was he _not_ a delivery guy, not only was there one of them but two, but they were both like Hanna had insinuated, smoking hot. I cleared my throat taking hold of my dirty thoughts and tossed the rag aside. The taller of the two, who had longer brown hair and to die for puppy dog eyes reached out to shake my hand first.  
>"Hello Ms. Robinson I'm Agent Page and this is my partner Agent Ford. We've come to ask you a few questions if you don't mind." He spoke clearly and I knew that the other one, who in my opinion was slightly hotter than the other, must have spoken first. I liked guys with deep voices. But the thing that captured me most was his eyes. They were a brilliant green color that glowed with a mysterious light. Simply gorgeous. They both flashed their FBI badges at me with the designated names. I took the one from Agent Ford and looked at it for a minute. It appeared real enough but I learned not to trust everything I saw.<p>

"Ok so if this is about that speeding fine, I totally paid that last week." I held up my hands now cautious. What FBI guys wanted with me I didn't know. I didn't do anything wrong… so I thought. Agent Ford cracked a smile and put his credentials back in the pocket of his suit jacket.

"Relax we're here to help. Your grandmother Rebecca sent us to get you. We need your help with a… issue that's come up." Agent Ford folded his hands together in front of him in a serious manner. I looked back at Hanna who motioned for me to go mouthing the word 'hot' as she did so. I scratched my head thinking about how much stink I'd get from J.D. when I saw him next and sighed.  
>"Alright. I guess I don't a have a choice anyway." I rolled my shoulders and took my hat and tool belt off giving Hanna a look asking her to cover for me. I walked behind the two agents through the parking lot and paused for a moment admiring the car they drove.<p>

"1967 Chevy Impala. Nice ride." I commented taking in every curve, and every gleaming inch of that beautiful muscle car. I liked these guys already. Muscle cars were super sexy.

"Thanks, I put my blood, sweat, and tears into fixing her." Agent Ford crossed his arms admiring his car standing beside me. A small smile played at the corners of my mouth. He was hitting on me. Well if I could say anything, it was that even though I was covered in dirt and grease from head to toe I still had it.

"So what issue? Is grandma ok?" My mind shot through the worst possibilities. Why else would they be here?

"Don't worry, she's fine but we need to talk." Agent Page said walking around to the other side of the car and opening the door. I was getting more suspicious now. Something didn't fit with these two. I hadn't done anything out of the ordinary. At least anything that would merit the visit of the FBI. I knew they weren't being completely honest.

"If you don't mind I'm going to drive my own car. I make it a habit not to ride in the backs of stranger's cars. Even if they are the Feds." I shrugged not really caring I used that nickname to their faces. Agent Ford gave his partner a weary look.

"Suit yourself. We'll meet you there." He answered blankly climbing into his beautiful car. I started to feel a little uneasy as I headed to my Jeep. Something strange was going on and I wanted to know what. Especially if my grandmother was involved. I followed them to grandma's house to see if they were lying about knowing where she lived. But they weren't. We both pulled into the driveway and climbed out. I didn't really care how hot they were, I wanted answers. I set my jaw determined and walked straight up to Agent Ford standing only inches away to get my point across. I stared up into his face not caring that he was at least half of a foot taller.

"You tell me what's going on right now, or I swear I'll-" I didn't get to finish what I was saying because grandma had opened the door and stepped outside interrupting me.

"Stella don't worry. I called them. They've come to help." She spoke strongly with a serious tone. I gave her a wary look. I didn't know what to think. The look she gave me was almost pleading for me to trust her. I sighed and stepped back watching her the whole time.

"Why?" I asked simply brushing passed Agent Ford to get closer to her. I was getting frustrated. Grandma rested her hand on my shoulder when I stopped in front of her and my frustration turned to fear seeing tears lying dormant in her eyes.

"It's time you know." She began steadily but her voice cracked turning into a whisper. "Come inside boys." My grandma held my arm and walked with me inside followed by the two FBI agents. My body was rigid, waiting for the worst. But I had no clue or could prepare for what happened.

"First off, those two do not work for the FBI. Their real names are Dean" She said motioning to the one with green eyes then to the taller one; "And Sam Winchester. They're brothers." She finished taking a seat on the couch while the two guys sat in the two chairs to either side of us. My eyes narrowed looking from one to the other.

"Why'd you lie and say you were? Who are you two really?" I glared at the brothers and then turned to my grandmother; "And why do you know them?" I asked crossing my arms." Something was growing in the pit of my stomach and I didn't like it. Grandma sighed and took my hand in hers.

"Stella you may not believe what I am going to say to you, but your father was a hunter. His job, before he met your mother was to kill all supernatural creatures he could find."

"Supernatural as in Demons, ghosts and vampires?" I questioned blankly not believing my ears. This couldn't be happening. She must be losing her mind finally.

"Yes. They are all real. Our father was a hunter as well. As a matter of fact our dads worked together a few times in the past. Sam and I have taken over since then." The guy formerly known as Agent Ford answered me seriously. I just stared at the floor. This was insane.

"And tell me Dean." I spat looking back up at the 'hunter' with fury. "Why are you here?" Grandma went to answer when I held up my hand wanting to hear him say it. I had a hunch that they somehow messed with my grandma to make her believe their lies.

"In short, your grandmother called us to help you train so you can kill the bastard who murdered your parents." Dean answered and a silent flame flickered in his eyes.

"What would make you want to help me?" I sighed leaning my head back in fear it might explode with all the craziness.

"Like we said. Our dads used to work together. We hunters help our own." Sam piped in for the first time with a small smile on his lips. I could tell already he was the sweeter one of the two.

"Plus we never give up the chance to kick some butt." Dean added leaning back in his chair.

"Wait." I sat up when the thought hit me. "You know who killed my parents?" I asked coldly. No one could find anything seven years ago when they died. No sign of a struggle, no evidence of any kind. It was a cold case, one that I intended to re-open when I became a detective. But now, they tell me they know who killed them? I needed to know.

"Yes we do. And so did your parents Stella." Grandma said standing up and walking to the TV.

"They knew who was coming after them. That's why they went away so much isn't it?" I stated rather than asked. Things were making sense now, at least a little bit. Other than the whole supernatural bit. That was still too far out there for me to believe.

"There is something you need to see Stella. Before your parents left for the last time they gave me this video for when this day came. It'll explain it all." Grandma said pushing in the DVD and pressing play. It took only two seconds of the video being on for my heart to break all over again.

There they were, my parents just the way I remembered them. They sat on our couch with my dad's arm around my mother's shoulder looking into the camera as if they were looking right at me.

"Hey baby girl. If you're watching this then we failed." My mom started to cry so my dad took over.

"Stella, before we tell you what's going on just know that nothing will ever come between us. Whether we are dead or not we will always be with you to look out for you and Daisy. We love you both more than anything which is why you have to know this." My dad stopped to take a quick breath rubbing my mom's shoulder as she cried a little harder. I felt tears sting the back of my eyes but I couldn't look away.

"Our family comes from a long line of supernatural hunters. I know this'll be a lot for you to take in but trust me sweetheart. It's all true. For over 15 generations we have all took on the responsibility of protecting the innocence from the evil of this world. I am one of those hunters. I had hoped the give it up when I married your mother and we found out we were going to have you, but some things can't be helped. With family history like ours there are complications to come with it. Lucifer." My dad hung his head for a minute. "Lucifer hated us for what we did to his spawn and through that created Cirian. Cirian is a demon more powerful and more hateful than any in history besides the devil himself. Lucifer poured his everything into him with the sole purpose to destroy all remnants of hunters our family in particular. My great great grandfather was the first to feel his wrath. His power is immeasurable and he possesses the ability to take any demonic form at will. One minute he could be a vampire and the next a ghoul, he truly is the reincarnation of evil. He made an oath to Lucifer that he will kill our entire bloodline in only a matter of time. I thought that when I hung up my hat, if you will; that it would end but I was wrong." My dad looked at my mother again sadly. "I never meant for any of this to be put on your shoulders my daughter, but it seems I am not strong enough to protect you anymore. Your mother and I are leaving today for Virginia in one last attempt to dissuade him, to convince him we aren't in that life anymore. If we do not make it, then it is up to you. Neither Daisy, nor you, nor your grandmother will be safe until he is sent back to hell where he belongs." My mom wiped away a tear and took a deep breath to look into the camera.

"Stella, you must protect your family at all costs. We have already made a deal with him that we will give ourselves up to keep you and your sister safe for now. But who knows how long he is willing to wait. Dean and Sam will be there to help you along the way. They are good boys. And I expect you two, if you are watching to take good care of my daughter.

"It's time my dear. You'll know what to do when the time is right. Give Daisy a hug for us, and know that we love you more anything. Goodbye." And just like that they were gone again. I had been too enthralled in their faces to realize I was crying too. So it was true. Someone was really out to get us and they weren't going to stop until grandma, Daisy and I were dead.

"I… I…" I tried to speak but I was still in too much shock to get anything plausible out.

"They gave me to give to you too." Grandma took something out of a box on her mantle and handed it to me. I looked at the ornament in my hand and another tear fell from my eye.

"This was my mom's." I whispered unable to manage more. It was a silver necklace with a circular pendant with black designs and a single red rose carved in the middle. She never took it off. Slowly I wiped my eyes and clasped the chain around my neck. Things were going to be different now. Just like what mom said in my dream. How she spoke to me was still a mystery but however it went down, I was in for the long haul.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I don't know about you but I'm getting out of this monkey suit." Dean stood up and pulled his tie off roughly. I wasn't sure if I was in shock or just scared. Either way it was pretty bad. Sam and Dean went back out to their car leaving me alone with my grandma who rubbed my arm lovingly.

"How am I supposed to kill demons? How am I supposed to kill Satan's creation?" I shook my head getting overwhelmed again. Things were just too complicated already, this was just over the edge.

"It'll come to you. It's in your blood. Dean and Sam will help you. They know what they need to do." Grandma answered kissing my forehead.

"If this Cirian is so bad how are you still… alive?" I breathed out looking at her feeling more tears. She didn't say anything at first but reached for something around her neck.

"This is how. Your grandfather gave it to me before he died. It protects me from evil spirits. That one you have is the same way. You'll be safe as long as you wear it." She finally spoke showing me a replica of the necklace I had just put around my neck.

"That's helpful." I laughed sarcastically rubbing the cool metal with my fingers losing myself in thought again.

"How am I going to support Daisy when I can't work? I'm sure being a hunter doesn't pay well." I groaned exasperated. This was seriously becoming a problem. I knew what I had to do, but it didn't make things easier.

"Before Joseph and Sienna died they took out an insurance policy for the both of them and left it for me to keep track of." Grandma stood up and walked over to her file drawer and pulled out a piece of paper to show me. I looked at it and my jaw dropped.

"A half a million for each of them?" I gaped at the sheet in my hand.

"It was a safety precaution for you and your sister. It'll be enough to support us as well as you and the Winchesters when you leave."

"No kidding." I muttered still not believing what I was seeing and hearing. How would you react to someone telling you the boogey man was real? Exactly.

"What about you and Daisy? I can't just go off and leave you two alone with a maniac running around threatening to kill you both." I shook my head. Like I would leave them alone to fend for themselves while I ran off to go play hunter with two complete strangers even though they were hot.

"Don't worry about us. She can stay with me. Daisy is a strong girl just like you. She'll understand. We can handle ourselves my dear girl." She hugged me tightly as if it was our last goodbye.

"I can't tell her what's going on. She'll probably have a heart attack even though she is 13." I commented rubbing my temples to try and help my headache. Just then Sam and Dean came walking back in changed from business suits to jeans, boots and t-shirts.

"So when are we supposed to leave?" I asked openly not caring who answered.

"We just got a call actually there's been a poltergeist problem in Tyler Texas. So if possible… tomorrow?" Sam slipped his cell phone into his pocket sitting back down in the old chair with a sigh.

"Tomorrow? Right." I muttered standing up and pacing around the room for a bit. What was I supposed to do just leave my family, my job and school just like that? People would think I was deserting Daisy and Grandma. Half a day was barely enough for me to say goodbye to Daisy let alone prepare for this. I hung my head rubbing the back of my neck not really caring if they were watching me.

"Alright. I'm in. Let's get thing over with." I muttered looking around and sure enough my little group all had their eyes on me.

"Well then let me be the first to say, welcome to the team Stella." Dean stood up with a quick nod of his head. Sam wasn't too far behind.

"Don't worry too much. We know what we are doing." Sam offered with a small smile trying I suppose, to comfort me.

"Thanks Sam, I appreciate that." I answered heading towards the door and opening it.

"Where are you going?" Grandma asked giving me a concerned look.

"I've got a job to quit. I'll see you guys later" I waved half heartedly to Dean and Sam and shrugged walking back out into the now raining day. I needed to get away so I could think everything over. It was a lot to process. I opened the door to my Jeep and quickly drove off down the road. The good thing was that I didn't have to deal with J.D. anymore. The bad thing was that I couldn't finish school like I had been planning. Then again, if what the Winchesters and Grandma were telling me had been true then if I ended up killing this demon, or sending him back to hell rather, my purpose would be complete anyway. The whole reason I wanted to be a cop was to find their killer, and if this was my chance…. then I'd take what I had.

"You're quitting?" Hanna exclaimed running out after me when I had finished telling J.D. I was done. I sighed hoping to have avoided having to meet with Hanna.

"Yea, something has come up and I've got to leave state for a while. I'll be back I promise." I answered giving her a sincere look. She had a worried expression and her eyes had a slight sign of tears.  
>"Don't worry Hanna you'll keep the boys in line without me. I'll see you around ok?" I reached out and hugged her tightly. Who knew if this really would be the last time I saw her? I pushed the thought out of my head and pulled back.<p>

"Take care of yourself." I muttered trying to force myself to smile. She just watched unmoving as I drove off. She must have been super confused but it couldn't be avoided. I certainly wasn't going to tell her why I was leaving. That would probably get me thrown in the Looney Bin. Next stop was to get Daisy from school. I still had no idea what I was going to tell her. Obviously she was still too young to fully grasp everything. I mean, I was still a little overwhelmed by it all. I just had to let her know that I would be back. The last thing I wanted was to think I wasn't. I pulled into her school parking lot and sent her a quick text to tell her that I got out of work and was ready there to pick her up. It wasn't three minutes later when I saw her bounding out of the doors with a happy expression. My heart started to grow tight the more I thought about leaving her the worse it got. I was pretty sure this would be the hardest thing I'd ever done, this and telling her that our parents were gone. I wasn't going to hurt her. She'd lost enough already.

"Hey Daisy." I smiled happily when she jumped into the front seat of the car glowing. Her hair was pulled back out of her face in a ponytail and her cheeks were flushed by running. She was so innocent, so fragile.

"Hey Stella." She replied tossing her backpack in the back seat and buckling her belt.

"So how was school today?" I asked trying to make some light conversation while we drove out of the school zone.

"Yep. Ms. Shields says I'm improving in English every day. She's says to tell you, you are doing a wonderful job in drilling me." Daisy commented wrinkling her nose at the thought of us spending an hour a day on prepositions and adverbs. I chuckled at her expression.

"Well, me drilling you wouldn't do anything if you weren't willing to learn." I reached over and lightly patted her shoulder. "I'm proud of you kiddo." I finished looking back to the road. Daisy flashed another smile then turned to me now curious.

"So how'd you get off early?" Daisy asked leaning her head to one side and crossing her arms. I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment. We were at a stop light so I was ok. I'm not_ that_ dangerous a driver.

"I'll tell you later. Now I just want you to tell me about all the school drama." I quickly covered leaning over like I was waiting for the gossip. Thankfully she bought it and went on this whole spiel on how the jocks and cheerleaders were in a huge feud and that they all wanted her to do some crazy thing or other. To be honest I couldn't pay too much attention. I was too focused on how I was going to break the news to her.

~~O~~

"Hey G-ma!" Daisy grinned walking through the door using her nickname she says that sounds Japanese. I sighed following her in knowing I would need grandma there for support. I had seen the Impala in the driveway so I knew that the Winchester brothers were still around. Daisy's grin turned upside down when she saw the two unfamiliar men sitting in the living room talking to grandmother.

"Who are you?" She asked with a twinge of fear in her voice. Daisy had always had a strange fear of people she didn't know. I never knew why but I had to support her.

"Daisy I'd like to introduce you to Dean and Sam Winchester. They work for the FBI." I answered walking in and resting my hand on her shoulder to show her I was there. Her expression changed to curious.

"Hey you are cute." Daisy raised her eyebrows at Sam playing with a strand of her hair. M mouth dropped open in shock.

"Daisy!" I put my hands on my hips. "Sorry Sam, she got an F in manners class." I ground out giving her a reprimanding look. She laughed shrugging her shoulders playfully.

"So what are you doing here? Did you get a new lead about our parents?" She questioned looking from one to the other. Dean was the first to answer and I was taken aback to hear his voice sound compassionate instead of the regular hard tones.

"As a matter of fact we do. You're older sister-" I quickly cut him off before he said too much.

"Needs to talk to you." I added nodded at Dean lightly telling him what I needed to do just as much as Daisy. He stood up putting his hands in his pockets.

"We'll step outside for a bit." He commented motioning for Sam to follow him. I mouthed the words 'thank you' to him and they headed out. Daisy waved to Sam flirtatiously making me hit the palm of my hand against my head embarrassed.

"What's going on Stella?" Daisy turned to me cautiously. She knew something was up.

"Sit down for a minute." I answered with a sigh sitting down in the chair Sam had been sitting in while she sat beside grandma.

"Daisy…" I paused for a minute knowing this was going to hurt both of us. "Daisy I'm going to be leaving with Sam and Dean for a while. They've come across new evidence in our parent's case and need my help to catch who did it. To be honest with you, I don't know how long it will take…" I trailed off thinking about leaving her alone for weeks, or months, dare I say years?

"You're leaving me?" Daisy asked breaking into a sob. I immediately went to my knees in front of her.  
>"Daisy listen to me. I am coming back to you. I wouldn't leave if I didn't have to." I reached up and took her hands in mine.<br>"I promise I'll be better Stella. I won't disobey you so much. I'll go to bed sooner and not complain. Please just don't leave me alone." She pleaded in between gasps while tears streamed down her face.

"Daisy no. I am not leaving you. It is nothing you did. You're the most important thing in my life and I wouldn't be anything without you. This hurts me to have to go but I don't have a choice. I love Daisy and nothing will ever change that. Trust me." I answered pulling her into a hug while she continued to cry.

"I don't want to lose you too Stella." She whimpered into my shoulder.

"Shhh" I breathed out running my hands up and down her back comfortingly watching my grandma's pained expression.

"You won't lose me. I promise you I'll come back." I pulled her back for a minute to look in her eyes.

"Believe me Daisy." I whispered reaching out to wipe away a tear from her cheek.

"Ok." She nodded trying to hold back another round of crying.

"It'll be alright. Everything will be fine. And as soon as I come back, we'll get that iPod you've been wanting and get rid of that horrible MP3 player ok?" I offered resting my hand on the back of her neck with a small smile.

"You've got a deal." She answered hugging me again.

"That's my girl." I muttered kissing her forehead quickly and wiping my wet eyes clearing my throat.

"Now as long as you promise to be good and keep your hands off of Sam, we'll all go out to dinner." I chuckled slightly and this time Daisy blushed.  
>"You have my word." She replied holding up her hand as if she was taking an oath.<p>

"Great. Now let's go. I'm sure they're getting hungry too." I stood up unzipped the top of my jumpsuit and tied the arms around my waist thanks to the fact I always wore tank tops. Daisy called it my prison look but it made her laugh, which is what I wanted.

"Coming grandma?" I asked taking my keys out hoping she would.  
>"I wouldn't miss it." She smiled at me but I saw a hint of sadness behind her eyes. I nodded once and Daisy and I headed outside to invite the Winchesters to come.<p>

"So Sam… Stella and I were wondering if you and your brother wanted to join us for dinner." Daisy said swaying back and forth wearing a huge smile standing beside him. Part of me wanted to just turn red while the other part wanted to laugh. He clearly was at least my age and stood about three feet taller than her. It really was funny. I could see Sam didn't know what to think at first looking to Dean for help who just leaned against his car with arms crossed clearly not interested in bailing his brother out.

"I guess we'll come." Sam finally answered still a little nervous.

"Of course we'll come Sammy. We wouldn't want you to leave without spending some quality time with your new friend right?" Dean gave his brother a taunting smile making Sam glare at him. I chuckled leaning on my Jeep casually looking up at the sky. I thought about what tomorrow was going to bring but pushed it out of my mind determined not to let anything stop me from making tonight a good one for Daisy. I looked back over my shoulder just in time to see Dean appraising my back and averting his eyes barely too late. I smiled to myself for a minute when grandma came out and we headed out to the restaurant.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I love this place!" Daisy grinned hopping out of the Jeep and heading towards her favorite restaurant, which I may or may not have gone to on purpose. Daisy was a big fan of Italian food so Luigiano's was like a little piece of heaven for her. I stepped out of the car with a small smile. "Tell the host there are five of us." I shouted after her when she flung open the door and headed inside not wanting to wait for us 'slow pokes' as she called us.

"Thanks for asking us to go with you." Sam said to me putting his hands in the pockets of his brown leather jacket. I glanced over at him with a quick shrug.

"Well, if we are going to be working together for however long we should start somewhere." I answered coolly reaching for the door when Sam grabbed it first and opened it for me with a smile.

"Ladies first." He commented motioning for me to walk through. I couldn't hide my smile as I stepped through the door with grandma.

"Why thank you sir." I replied stepping into the restaurant. The interior was the classic Italian joints with their flag from wall to wall and Tuscany styled tables and chairs. It was nice, but not fancy, which I was thankful for seeing I was still in my work clothes. The faint sound of Italian music played in the background and the decently lit room was quite homey.

"Over here guys!" Daisy called from a booth waving so we could see her. We all walked over and grandma immediately went to sit next to Daisy leaving me to sit beside one of the guys. Great. Sam slid in first and then I followed thinking he seemed like a nice guy. Dean took the chair on the end of the booth so in the end I was in between both brothers. It was a little awkward for a minute even though I had no clue why. Maybe it was because I wasn't used to having hot guys so close… or guys at all for that matter.

"Tonight is my treat everyone. Get whatever you want." I said glancing over the menu but already knowing what I wanted.

"That's awful nice of you." Dean spoke leaning on the table with his forearms watching me for a minute. I started to feel self conscious, something I had ever felt in my life.

"Well I figured it's our last night as a family so we might as well party hardy." I smiled glancing at Daisy a bit sadly.

"I like your thinking." Dean smirked returning to his menu.

"So what's good here?" Sam asked leaning over the table to talk to Daisy who just about fell out of her seat with happiness.

"Umm, well, I like the Lasagna or the Cannelloni. But Stella always gets the Three Meat pizza." Daisy answered turning slightly red and hiding behind her menu.

"A meat lovers girl? I like you already." Dean chuckled with amusement in his eyes.

"You bet." I said proudly.

"Can I get you something to drink?" The waitress asked walking up with a basket of breadsticks.

"I'll take a beer." Dean said looking up at the blonde twenty year old or so. His eyes sparkled with interest giving her a quick 'up down' while she wrote his order. He was an easy guy to read that was for sure.

"Coke for me thanks." I half smiled up at her playing with the frayed edge of my menu slightly. She took everyone else's orders and went to go put them in.

"So you guys are leaving tomorrow then?" Daisy asked quietly looking down at her hands.

"That's right. But don't worry we'll bring your sister back as soon as we catch this guy." Sam answered giving her an encouraging smile. She sighed dropping her shoulders slightly.

"Well you better be quick about it." Daisy muttered just as our drinks came back. The waitress took our orders, with Dean getting the same thing I did.

"Meat lover guy huh?" I raised my eyebrow over at him taking a sip of my soda.

"I couldn't resist." He shrugged taking his beer in hand. I wrinkled my nose slightly at the look of it. If there was one thing I hated in the world more than his Cirian guy it was beer. It stank, and tasted like dirty armpits. Plus it made people go stupid. I was definitely not a fan.

"Problem?" Dean glanced at me putting his bottle back on the table.

"No not at all." I said quickly turning to talk to Sam. I found it rather easy to talk with Sam and with Dean. Easier than I thought it would be, especially seeing I just met them. For being hunters they seemed to be pretty casual as well. They liked to laugh and joked with each other, all in all pretty laid back.

"I'm sure I speak for both Sam and myself in saying thank you for a fantastic meal." Dean said leaning back in his seat and rubbing his full stomach. Everyone had finished their food and I had already paid the bill. Money really wasn't an issue anymore. A million should definitely cover all of our needs for the next forty years for sure.

"Yea thanks a lot Stella. It was great." Sam added pushing his plate away with a satisfied smile.

"You are very welcome. It's the least I can do for your help…" I trailed off narrowing my eyes down at my plate. Yea, their help in catching the jerk who killed my parents.

"Hey Stella, now that you'll be gone for a bit does that mean that I can stay up as late as I want?" Daisy asked giving me a mischievous grin. I chuckled standing up from the table and wrapping my arm around her shoulder.

"Oh you are so funny. Of course not." I patted her shoulder in mock pity. She frowned crossing her arms.

"Nice." She spoke in a tone that meant the exact opposite of what she said.

"Bye Sam see you tomorrow!" Daisy smiled at her crush making me feel even worse for the guy. I opened the passenger's side of the car and quickly motioned for her to get in and shaking my head at Sam so he knew I didn't approve. I shut the door with an exasperated sigh.  
>"Sorry. Again." I breathed out giving Sam a pleading look.<br>"Oh don't worry, Sammy's good with the girls. Aren't you Sammy? Regular heart breaker right here." Dean said slapping his brother's back with an evil smirk. I chuckled and waited to see my grandma climb in before I started to talk again.  
>"So are we really going to be gone for who knows how long? Be honest with me, how hard is it going to be to learn how to kill this guy?" I asked in a hushed voice looking around to see if anyone was watching. Sam ran his hand through his hair quickly while Dean shrugged.<br>"Really it is hard to say. It depends on how quick you learn, if we can actually locate him, and we find out how to kill him." Sam rambled his face telling me that he wasn't lying. I nodded solemnly just imagining what was going to happen with Daisy and grandma while I was gone. But I didn't have a choice.

"Normally we'd offer to take care of it ourselves, but like your grandma said you are the key to it and frankly… we're pretty clueless about this guy." Dean said putting his hands into his army jacket's pockets. I smiled and shook my head looking up into the dark sky.

"Don't worry about it. I wouldn't have asked you to take care of it anyway. It is my family problem after all. But I do appreciate you guys helping train me. Because to use your words I'm pretty clueless." I replied pulling my keys out of my jumpsuit.

"Independent girl huh?" Sam asked raising his eyebrows at me.

"Oh you have _no_ idea." I grinned walking around to the driver's side of the Jeep while they headed to their Impala.

"I'll see you guys at my grandmother's house around 7:30 then? I'll get home and finish getting things in order." I leaned against the hood watching them.

"7:30. We will be there." Dean nodded to me and climbed in. I did the same and we parted ways temporarily.

~O~

I gave one last look around the small but quaint house that Daisy and I had lived in our entire lives. This was where our parents raised us. So many memories were in these walls. I touched the doorframe lightly feeling a single tear in my eye. I didn't know if I would make it back, I didn't know if I would be gone for years or whatever. But I had to try. I walked out and locked the door behind me. The light rain hadn't let up since yesterday, which I found very fitting in an odd morbid way but ignored it. I tossed my three bags into the back of my Jeep nonchalantly. I brought merely the essentials knowing that any other necessities I could pick up on the way. I had to trust that Dean and Sam knew what they were doing and would show me the way. If mom and dad trusted them then by all rights I should too. I climbed into the car and pulled out of the driveway willing myself not to cry when I had to tell Daisy goodbye. I supposed it was a good thing I had left her to spend the night at grandma's so I could get things in order and so that she wouldn't see me like this puddle of emotions I was. Everything was changing so quickly and there wasn't anything I could do to stop it. I had to do this for the safety of everyone I loved. My hand traveled to the necklace that grandma gave to me, the one that belonged to my mother. I squeezed the cold metal tightly willing myself to keep it together. I really had no idea what I was doing. For all I knew I could be led to my death within a few hours. My fate was up in the air it seemed.

"It's ok Stella. Just keep yourself together." I told myself moving my grip from my necklace to the steering wheel. I had to be strong for them I just had to. My mind was in a daze and before I knew it I was in front of grandma's house where the shimmering black Impala was already parked in front of. I sucked in a deep breath and climbed out of the car heading up to the front door and it opened just before I could knock on it to reveal Dean's super gorgeous face. It was hard to concentrate on that aspect though when I knew one of the worst things in my life was coming up.

"Good morning Stella." He spoke in that dream like deep voice stepping aside so I could walk in.

"Hey Dean." I answered forcing myself to smile. Part of me thought he knew this would be difficult from the expression on his face. I rounded the corner in the living room where grandma was and by the sound of Daisy's laugh and Sam's "Oh come on!" she must have been beating him in her favorite game of 'Pirate Dice'. I smiled at her giggle. She was a little swindler that was for sure.

"Are you ready for this dear?" Grandma asked when I knelt down in front of her to see into her face better. I laughed sarcastically already trying to fight tears.

"I don't know grandma I really don't." I answered but my voice started to crack.

"I'll uh, go get your bags out of your car." Dean said quickly fleeing out the front door nicely enough. I rested my head on grandma's lap trying to control myself.

"Shh don't worry sweetheart. You'll find your strength. It is in your blood. Here, take this. It will help you get home quicker I hope." Grandma handed me a small red book that looked older than she and I combined.

"What's this?" I asked taking it from her to examine it further. The writing on the inside cover was barely recognizable it was so vintage.

"It's the Robinson diary. This book has all the information we have ever collected about Cirian within these pages. All you have to do is put the pieces together and I know you can do it." She spoke while I flipped through a few pages all written by hand. This was some pretty intense stuff.

"You don't have to worry about me grandma. It's you and Daisy..." I stopped in fear of the flood gates getting let loose.

"Stella, you know better. I've taken care of myself all of these years your grandfather has been dead. I can take care of Daisy as well. Do what you must do my child." Grandma rested her head against mine comforting me. I took a deep breath after a moment and sat up.

"I win!" Daisy yelled with a loud cheer.

"Oh come on. You cheated." Sam's voice fought with her from the other room. I smiled at his kindness. He didn't have to look out for her like that. Most guys would have been creeped out by her strange possessive ways but with who he and his brother were I was sure they could understand.

"Time to go?" I gave grandma a look asking but I knew the answer. She nodded deeply.

"Time to go." She repeated my words finalizing them in both of our minds.

"Then let the hunt begin." I stood up closing my eyes for a moment. "Daisy!" I called out and not two seconds later my little bubbly sister who meant the world and so much more to me was hugging me as tight as she could.

"Stella! I beat him I beat him!" She grinned giving Sam, who just came around the corner mocking a defeated expression, a triumphant glance.

"That's just like a Robinson. We win at everything right?" I spoke slowly controlling myself from letting the tears roll.

"Just like a Robinson. And you're going to get the scumbag who took mom and dad but don't be sad Stella. Grandma and I will be fine." Daisy said reading my expression like a book. I smiled peacefully just as Dean came back in and I knew it was time for sure. We all headed outside and Sam and Dean said their quick goodbyes to my family with Sam promising a rematch to Daisy when we came back. I looked into the dark sky feeling tightness in my chest. I knelt down to look Daisy in the eyes.

"Daisy." I began catching myself quickly. "I promise you I am going to do everything that I can to get this guy as fast as possible so I can come back to you. I'm not leaving you forever I'll be back. Be strong for me and grandma ok? Can you do that?" I asked brushing a piece of hair that had fallen into her face away.

"Of course I can Stella. I'm 13 years old. You don't have to talk to me like I'm 7 again. We'll be fine. Just be careful." Even though her words were strong I could still see tears in her eyes and we both embraced each other crying silently. As much as both of us hated it we knew it was what had to be done.

"I love you sis." She spoke through a sad voice into my shoulder. I brushed away a tear and pulled her back holding her at an arm's length.

"And I love you more than anything in the world." I answered kissing her forehead. I glanced down at mom's necklace and reached behind my neck to unclasp it. Holding it out to Daisy I gave her a serious expression.

"This is very important Daisy. Can you hold onto it for me until I come back?" I asked watching as she examined the necklace better.

"Is this… mom's?" She whispered stroking it fondly.

"It was… but now you have to hold it and promise me you will _never_ take it off." I took it out of her hand and put it around her neck.

"I promise." She answered taking a deep breath.

"Give me a hug." I breathed out pulling her into my arms one last time. I stepped back and gave grandma a hug as well.

"I'm so proud of you Stella, they would be too." She breathed into my ear before I pulled away. I heard the Impala's engine going and didn't want to keep them waiting any longer. Especially with someone needing their help.

"I love you both. And I'll be back before you know it." I cleared my throat nodding to them both.

"Bye Stell. And don't you dare try to take Sam! He's mine." Daisy gave me a threatening glare and I held up my hands.

"Yes m'am." I saluted walking out towards the Impala feeling a little piece of my heart breath with each step. I opened the door to the backseat and gave one last look to the remaining members of my family who stood together under the protection of the lanai. They both waved with smiles on their faces, which I did my best to mirror. I held the book grandma gave me close and closed my eyes stepping into the car and shutting the door and the sound sent an echo of sadness through my entire being. Dean stepped on the gas and my eyes opened to watch Daisy and Grandma disappear out of my view. I sighed and rested my head against the seat looking up at the top of the car in a daze. An hour passed and I still hadn't moved and the Winchester brothers hadn't said anything. They knew I was on fragile glass and I would break any moment.

"Are you ok?" Dean finally asked looking at me from his rearview mirror with compassionate eyes. My gaze met his and I lifted my chin. I may not have been ok now, and who knew how long it would take for me to be ok. All I knew is that I had a demon to chase.  
>"Boys. We've got a job to do." I looked out the window setting my mind. This guy would pay for doing this to us. I'd send him back to hell where he belonged.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

That night the brothers and I stopped at a small run down looking motel somewhere in Longview, Texas, which was only a skip away from Tyler but Dean and Sam said it was best to strategize and rest here. They were the experts so I didn't argue. I grabbed my two bags out of the back of the Impala while Sam checked us in.  
>"Hey, are you sure you are ok? Leaving family isn't an easy thing. Especially if you are traveling with two strange guys." Dean picked up his bag as well as Sam's before shutting the trunk behind us.<p>

"I'll be fine so don't worry. I'm stronger than that." I answered taking a deep breath of the thick air keeping my eyes on the motel.  
>"We'll see if you can handle other things as well then." Dean muttered and we both headed towards the small check in room that needed some serious work or needed to be torn down completely. Sam walked out holding two sets of keys.<br>"Here Stella." He said giving me one and keeping the other. I gladly accepted it and shouldered my duffle bag.

"Thanks Sam." I half smiled up at the tall man.

"Are you sure you'll be ok by yourself? I mean if you want I could-" Dean started but a swift elbow to the ribs by Sam stopped him. I chuckled for a few moments while Dean tried to catch his breath glaring at his brother.

"I'm o.k. thanks anyway. Goodnight guys. I'll see you tomorrow." I waved to them and headed to my room, number 15. I opened the door and stepped inside the dank, smelly little place and tossed my bags onto the empty bed. I felt lonely instantly. Daisy wasn't there as usual to welcome me with a hug or anything.

"Come on Stella. Toughen up." I chided myself kicking my shoes off and grabbing a tank top and some pants to change into while I brushed my teeth trying to ignore the mold growing in the sink. I finished up and stared at my reflection in the mirror but I didn't see myself I saw a man.  
>"Woah!" I exclaimed knocking over the cup sitting on the counter in surprise. I turned around but there was no one there. Could it be the voice I was hearing? My heart was fluttering in fear for a few minutes and I waited to see if I would see it again but I didn't.<br>"Keep it together. You can't be going nuts now." I muttered to myself walking back into the room and turning the lamp on. I ran my hand quickly through my hair looking down at the twin bed before climbing in and picking up the diary my grandma had handed me. I opened the dusty cover from the beginning.  
>"If I'm ever going to get this guy I need to learn everything I can." I thought flipping to the first page and began to read.<p>

**_May 10th 1782_**

**_As the time comes closer to when I must depart from this world I first must leave this journal to my descendents. You must stay strong. Cirian is cunning, he is powerful, but most of all he is the enemy and you must never forget that. My days of fighting him are drawing to a nigh and I know I cannot go on. He is coming and I have nothing to use against him. My time has come. Take this book and use it well and maybe if you fight hard enough, our family can be rid of him once and for all. We are all counting on you. Trust only those who are closest to you he could be using anyone for his biding. The blood of our family is special. Use it to help you do what you must but don't lose focus or else you will fail._**

**_-Henry Robinson_**

Taking a deep breath I touched the blood smeared page written by my ancestor too far back to count how many greats he was.

"'We are all counting on you.'" I closed my eyes contemplating on exactly what that meant. If I didn't kill this guy, if I didn't end this… curse, then my children, Daisy's children and all of their children will never be safe. I couldn't allow that.

"Then I know what I have to do then." I nodded to myself shutting the book and shutting the light out.

"I have to do this for them." And with that I drifted off.

~O~

"Stella! Wake up sleeping beauty we gotta go!" I heard Dean's husky voice amidst the knocks on my door waking me up with a start. I groaned and looked over at the clock.

"6:20. Perfect." I groaned and threw the scratchy blankets off and grabbed some jeans and a tank top to change in to.

"I'll be out in a sec!" I called back hurrying around the room to gather my stuff together. The last thing I wanted to do was cause Dean and Sam extra trouble. They were already helping me so the least I could do was be on time. I grabbed my duffle bag and zipped up my pants and opened the door to see Dean's fist raised like he was going to start banging again.  
>"I'm here." I said quickly running my hand through my messy hair while breathlessly shouldering my bags.<p>

"Great I'm starving." Dean's eyes met mine for a minute before turning back around and heading to the car where Sam was already waiting. I hurriedly dropped the keys off at the front desk and headed to the Impala.

"Sorry it took so long, I didn't sleep so well." I commented sliding into the back seat and yawning.

"That's alright. You weren't late. Dean was just being annoying." Sam glanced over at me then to Dean who gave him an innocent expression.

"Who me?" Dean asked with an undeniable smirk. My eyes narrowed.

"You jerk." I muttered leaning my head back against the seat unable to keep the smile off of my face. He was just messing around with me. I rubbed my eyes quickly forcing myself to wake up.  
>"I could really go for a breakfast burrito right now." I commented sitting forward so my head was in between Sam and Dean's. Dean nodded eagerly.<p>

"Now you're talking." He tapped the steering wheel like it was a drum pulling out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell. We pulled into a small diner and walked inside to get some food. The waitress was immediately all over the guys. Part of me didn't blame her. They both were wicked hot. Dean absorbed it quickly, almost basking in it, but Sam took it a little more maturely. I slid into one side of the small table and Dean and Sam took the other side.

"Hey Sam you're the smart one of the two of you right?" I asked glancing over my menu but was able to catch the glare Dean gave me while Sam laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean questioned me crossing his arms.

"Well it just seems to me that Sam seems to be a little more down to earth than you are is all." I shrugged with a small smile.

"I'm down to earth." Dean defended himself quickly.

"I don't deny it."

"Good."

"But Sam is more so." I smirked and shook my head turning my attention back to the younger brother. "I was hoping that you could take a look at this. My grandma gave it to me. Apparently it's the Robinson's accounts of Cirian encounters dating back to 1782. Maybe you can help me figure out exactly what we are dealing with seeing I have no clue." I said pulling out the old book and sliding it carefully across the table towards him. Sam picked it up with just as much caution and shot me a quick glance before opening the worn pages.

"This is incredible." Sam muttered while his eyes widened in surprise.

"Your great grandfathers wrote down everything they know about Cirian. This could definitely come in handy." Sam nodded never taking his eyes off of the book.

"Let me see that." Dean said grabbing the book out of Sam's hands and flipping through it intensely looking at the pages.

"Yep. I'd say this is going to be key." He nodded his head in agreement and I couldn't help but to smile. It was clear to see he was trying to be impressive. After a minute he handed it back to Sam with a shrug.

"That's great and all but right now we've got a haunting to take care of." He added quickly and we all hushed while the waitress took out orders and left with a quick wink at Dean. I couldn't contemplate the amount of women he probably had holding candles for him. It was messed up that's for sure.

"Alright guys you're going to have to lay it all on me because I seriously have no clue what I am doing." I sighed sipping my water waiting to hear about things I had no idea existed until three days ago. Dean and Sam gave each other a quick look.

"Right now we're on the hunt for a poltergeist." Sam started to explain to me the different details and weaknesses and even the ways to tell a poltergeist from a ghost. For the most part I listened with an open mind but then there was that part of me that still had a suspicion that it was a hoax, until I remembered my parent's video. Our food came and we continued out discussion about the case at hand.  
>"So this woman claims to have seen her doors slam shut with no wind, and no one there? Also that she sees her books move on their shelves as if by themselves… odd." I muttered taking a bite of my burrito. I really couldn't think of anything else to say. There weren't many times when I was like that and now was one of them.<br>"Okay so right now we're going to pretty much get rid a haunting. Do I have this right?" I asked rubbing my temple slowly.

"Yea, that's about right." Sam answered with a nod. Dean just continued to eat devouring his pancakes in record timing.

"Ready to go?" I asked getting my credit card out to pay the bill when Dean held up his hand.

"Like we're going to let you pay for us." He reached over and grabbed the bill when we all had finished eating. I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously Dean. I know you two are probably not swimming in the funds department. Your job honestly can't pay well. Besides. I just found out I'm practically rich when a week ago I was scraping the bottom of the barrel." I grabbed the check back. "I can pay for breakfast." I added handing the waitress my card with a smile.

"Fine. I'll give you that." Dean muttered and we headed back out.

I sat in the back of the Impala, impatiently waiting for us to reach out destination the next town over. Car trips weren't the most fun I could imagine but for some reason Dean said he preferred it to flying which I couldn't imagine why. It was so much quicker than driving but I didn't ask questions. I was only there to learn how to kill Cirian.

"Hey Stella? When we finish here I need you to tell me everything you know about Cirian. In order to be able to send him back to hell then we'll have to have every scrap of evidence, myths anything. That book you have will help a lot. But right now we're at a disadvantage. We don't even know what he looks like." Sam began talking to me from the front seat. I started to shift around uncomfortably. Images of the man I saw last night in the mirror kept flooding into my mind. I wasn't completely sure but I would bet 10 to 1 that it was Cirian I saw. If Dean and Sam were here to help me then I wasn't going to hold information back from them.

"Actually Sam. I think I saw him last night." I said somewhat nervously. Why I felt nervous was a mystery. Maybe it was due to the fact that there was the man who wanted me and my sister dead, the man who had klled just about all of my relatives, in my room.

"Really? How did you do that?" Dean asked sounding somewhat suspicious. I shook my head unable to shake the man's face out of my mind.

"I really don't know. I was brushing my teeth and then all of a sudden there he was in the mirror. I turned around to see if he was behind me but there was nothing." I answered looking down at the book still in my hands. I didn't want to let it go. It was the only means I had to find Cirian.

"He wanted you to see him. He's trying to scare you off." Sam said while his eyebrows narrowed.

"Maybe you shouldn't stay alone." He added sounding protective. Seeing he barely knew me, I found it nice.

"I don't think so. If he hasn't bothered for this long I doubt he'd try anything now." I replied looking out the window.

"But now he knows you're after him. Giving him full reason to take out his hatred on you." Dean spoke up clearly on Sam's side.

"We'll see what tomorrow brings. But right now, I want to just survive to see tonight." I sighed watching as we passed a sign saying 'Welcome to Tyler Texas'. This was it. Hunt number 1, here I come.


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: A special thanks to Hanbelle for helping me out with the specific details of cleansing a house. Check her stuff, she's great!)**

Chapter 7

I couldn't imagine what was going to be awaiting me in Tyler. For someone who doubted that albino cockroaches existed I was pretty far deep in the ocean of supernatural insanity. Sam and Dean explained to me what was going down and thankfully by the end of it I was calm. Poltergeist didn't seem to want to hurt anyone, for the most part at least. So I sat back and prayed that things would work out smoothly, which they rarely did for me.

"This is it." Dean announced pulling into the driveway of a normal looking house. I stepped out of the Impala and glanced around for a moment.

"I'll gladly follow your lead." I sighed not sure if I really meant what I was saying or not. Dean smirked shaking his head before going to the trunk and handing an old book to Sam.

"You know the drill. In and out." Dean said grabbing a few bags of random looking herbs and other things I really couldn't recognize. Other than the salt and candles of course.

"That's going to be used to draw the spirit out and protect the house right?" I asked hoping to pick up what I could.

"Pegged it." Sam nodded at me while Dean shut the trunk and turned to head inside.

"Just like any other day." He said before knocking on the door briskly. I stood in between him and Sam unsure what else to do. I was a good learner. But most of all I learned through experience.

Not one minute after Dean knocked on the door did a woman in approximately her mid seventies open the door. The look on her face was both weariness and sadness. As soon as she saw Dean and Sam her eyes brightened.

"I'm so glad you're here!" She cried out with joy. Apparently she knew them or she wouldn't be so happy. I stood back a little to give them room and certainly not wanting to get in the way.

"Good to see you too Mrs. Chaznov." Sam replied with a small smile gracing his practically flawless lips.

"Oh please, do come in." Mrs. Chaznov encouraged us in a mood completely different than when she had answered the door. Sam was the first to step in before Dean turned to me and motioned for me to go next.

"Ladies first." He said with a wink in my direction. I couldn't help but smile. I was a tough nut to crack but I had to admit that Dean Winchester was one of the best-looking guys in my acquaintance… if not the best.

I stepped into the house and looked around for a moment to assess the situation. I paused in front of a broken mirror and studied the shattered glass for a moment. It must have been the poltergeist's work because not even my craziest relative kept broken mirrors around.

"So are you the newest member of Team Winchester?" Mrs. Chaznov interrupted my thoughts making me jump. I turned to her forcing myself to smile while pushing the ideas of horrible ghosts and spirits out of my mind.

"Uh, something like that. Dean and Sam are teaching me some stuff about hunting. It's a long story." I breathed out putting my hands into my leather jacket's pockets. Mrs. Chaznov gave me a weak smile and led the way into the living room.

"I've seen most of the activity in here boys. I think it's…" Mrs. Chaznov stopped for a moment and put her hand to her face as if to help hold back tears. My heart fell for her even though I had no clue what she was sad about. Her free hand fell to a picture on the coffee table of whom I assumed to be her son. He appeared to be a well built guy and the look on his face was as stoic as Dean's. He must have been a hunter as well.

"You think it's Tom." Dean answered blankly but his eyes read that he was sad. Mrs. Chaznov nodded unable to hold back her tears any longer.

"I always knew that life would get him. He didn't listen to me." She cried holding her face in her hands. I immediately went to her side and tried my best to comfort her.

"Sit down for a minute. It's ok, you don't have to rush anything. We're here to help." I said rubbing her back as she sat down on the old faded sofa. The elderly woman cried for a while longer while I looked from Sam to Dean and back hoping to get some sort of answers just by their faces.

"Tom was a good guy and an even better hunter. It was a pleasure knowing him." Sam spoke lowly giving me the answers I needed. Tom was a hunter and something got him. And I assume it was something that went bump in the night.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Chaznov." I whispered furrowing my eyebrows with compassion. I knew what it was like to lose someone quite well.

"We'll help him find peace as best we can. If you want to leave that's fine." Dean handed Sam some of the stuff motioning for me to help her go. Standing up I helped her to her room and made her lie down.

"Don't worry. Dean and Sam know what they are doing. Everything is going to be ok now." I assured her walking to the door with my heart melting for her situation. Before the door closed I heard her breath out softly a silent 'thank you'. I fought to hide my own tears. I couldn't help it, I was a bleeding heart. I walked back into the living room where the brothers had set up a bowl on the center table with various herbs and spices.

"Stella, take this salt and go put it on each window around the house." Dean instructed handing me what looked like to be an old Turpentine can filled to the brim with salt. Nodding to him and taking a deep breath I trudged off with my bucket of salt and began to do what I was told. Now that I was actually taking part in a hunt it felt so much more real. I finished the first room and went to the second and began to pour the salt onto the windowpane when I heard a loud crash behind me and the room went cold. I gasped and turned around but there was nothing there. I looked around quickly for any signs of another person but there was absolutely nothing. The lamp that had been securely sitting on the night stand was now broken and ruined on the floor. My hands shook as fear took hold and my heart pounded within my chest. The poltergeist was there. Not only was it there, but it knew I was there too.

"Stella?" Dean's voice broke through my thoughts as he started shaking my shoulders.

"He can't hurt you Stella. It's ok." He spoke calmly seeing my face but I couldn't look away from the shattered lamp. The reality of it all hit me in that moment.

"It's real. They exist." I said in no more than a whisper. I had actually seen the work of a poltergeist and now everything was sealed within my mind. Supernatural things were real. Not only were they real, but they could be dangerous.

"Yea, they are. Come on you'll feel better when we get him of the house." Dean never let go of my arm as he escorted me back into the living room where Sam was looking through a book.

"Tom obliterated a lamp behind her." He said seeing Sam's concerned look as I sat down on the couch beside him. The younger brother nodded and continued working while Dean went to go finish my job.

Thankfully not too long later I pushed myself to be useful knowing that I couldn't be one of those annoying girls who gets her whole team killed because she was a chicken and can't do anything. That was definitely not me.

"Ready for this?" Sam asked looking up into my face. They must have had experiences with lots of women who were scared to death.

"Yea I'm ready." I nodded stubbornly. I was too much of a fighter to be scared. Now that the initial shock was out of the way I could focus. My mom always said I did well in stressful times, even when I was just a kid.

"Done." Dean said coming back in and putting the salt container down beside the coffee table and looking over at me to make sure I was ok.

"No nervous breakdowns here." I smiled lightly at him rolling my shoulders and kneeling beside the coffee table ready to get the show on the road.

"You surprise me Stella. I half expected you to be a weepy mess on the floor." Dean teased kneeling beside me and adding another bag of what smelled to be rosemary into the bowl. I gave him an incredulous look.

"You'll soon learn I'm not like most girls Dean. I actually have a backbone." I retorted shaking my head.

"Oh excuse me Miss High-and-Mighty." Dean shot back giving me the same look I was giving him.

"Are you two done yet?" Sam asked looking from me to his brother as if we were both idiots. I smoothed my hair out of my face and smiled.

"I'm good." I replied turning away from Dean's smirking face to the white candle in Sam's hand.

"Okay." The younger Winchester finished lighting the candle and turning the flames to the contents of the bowl and waiting patiently until they began to smolder and smoke. All three of us stood up and Sam walked around carrying the bowl.

"Tom, you were a great guy in life, a fantastic hunter, a loving son, and a good friend. We'll miss you here but it's time for you to go." Sam said narrowing his eyes as we went from room to room allowing the smoke to seep through the air of every corner. We tried our best not to disturb Mrs. Chaznov who was now sleeping. For someone her age it was hard to have such stress, it really wasn't good for her. After the last room I could feel the difference in the air. It wasn't as heavy or as cold. It finally felt free.

"That's it?" I asked while the brothers packed up their stuff and dumped out the bowl.

"That's it." Dean replied picking up a bag that Sam had carried in and staring at me.

"Did you expect something else?" He asked curiously and glanced around the room. I had to say I was slightly surprised it went so easily. Then again, this wasn't a horror movie where everything went wrong. Dean and Sam did know what they were doing and I had to trust them.

"No, no. I'm just glad it went so well for my first hunt." I answered with a grin and helped Sam with the remaining stuff.

"So you knew Tom huh?" I asked while Sam put the bags into the Impala and Dean went to say farewell to Mrs. Chaznov.

"Yea we knew him. We actually worked together a couple of times. He was a good guy but," Sam ran his hand through his longer hair and leaned against the trunk next to me. "This life eventually gets to us all. It can't be helped." He finished looking down at the ground as I contemplated what he said. It was a sad thing to think about. Especially seeing that both brothers knew what was coming for them.

"Ready to go?" Dean asked strolling out of the house with the keys to his car dangling from his finger. "Let's head out. We've got someone else to take care of now." Sam straightened up and patted my shoulder before walking to the passenger's side and getting. I smiled lightly and climbed into the back glad to have both of them on my side, for however long I could at least.

~O~

Later that night Dean, Sam and I sat in my hotel room going over all the information we had about Cirian while eating some take out we had picked up along the way to Dallas. Now that the poltergeist business was taken care of all three of us could focus on the book that I had.

"It says here that Cirian has the powers of any creature of Lucifer's on hand at any moment." Sam read out loud while I polished off the rest of my burger. Dean continued to eat but I could tell he was listening to the conversation.

"Perfect. So what you're saying is that all we need to defeat him is any and all weapons having to do with every supernatural being you've ever hunted? This is getting better and better." I sighed leaning my head back against the rickety bed that Dean was sitting on.

"Well that's all we know right now. I'll call Bobby to see if he can dig anything up for us." Sam replied standing up and tossing his trash in the bin before grabbing his phone and walking out.

"You know, Sam and I have dealt with too many freaks to count. We can this guy too. We're used to this life. This is who we are-" I cut Dean off quickly by turning around to face him. "If you are implying that I can't handle this then you're wrong. I've taken all that life has thrown this far and getting revenge on the thing that killed my parents has been a goal of mine for years. I'm not turning back," I said not really angry at him but the anger I felt towards this beast showed. "I can't give up. Daisy needs me." I added hanging my head and taking a deep breath.

"Hey." Dean said getting off the bed to sit beside me with a heave as if he was much older than he truly was. His brilliantly lit eyes stared into my face and I felt as though he was piercing my soul with a simple glance.

"I didn't mean to say you couldn't handle it. What I meant was that you have a choice to get out before you even start. Sam and I can't. This is who we are and nothing can change that although God knows we've tried. We can take Cirian out. You don't have to come along and risk your life when we are more than capable." Dean offered with sincerity in his deep voice. I listened quietly for a moment before looking over at him with our faces a little over a foot apart. "I can't Dean. I have to see this through to the end. No matter how tough it is, no matter where I have to go, or what I have to do. I can't give up. I won't give up. My parents died protecting my sister and me and I'm not going to let you and your brother risk your own lives while I move on like nothing is happening. As long as it takes I'm going to be there, even though I'll probably drive you both crazy." I smiled despite the serious nature of our discussion. Dean half smiled and nodded looking to the door and then back to me.

"Well if that's your choice, don't say I didn't warn you." He said standing up and grabbing his jacket along with his room key. I slid up onto the edge of the bed and watched him until he reached the door and turned around to look at me one more time.

"It'll be a tough road for you to take. And very few of us hunters live to tell our tales. But if you're willing to give everything up then Sam and I will be right beside you the whole way." The older Winchester stared at the ground and then his eyes flashed to my face and I could swear I saw a hint of disappointment in them but he turned too quickly for me to be sure.

"Goodnight Stella." He added and then headed out closing the door behind him. I sat for a moment longer wondering if I really was stupid for doing this or not when my eyes landed on a picture of my baby sister when she was no more than 5 years old with a grin on her face bigger and brighter than the sun and I knew that I was doing the right thing. No matter how it ended.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Partial credit for the writing goes to curedmj. Thanks girl!

Chapter 8

I climbed out of the Impala and glanced around the town for a minute before pulling my glasses off and put them on my head.

"This place doesn't look like it's being terrorized by a vampire." I said skeptically and shut the door behind me. Sam and Dean followed my example but Dean shrugged and leaned against his car.

"I thought you'd know that things aren't as they seem anymore. You've been with us for two months. I guess Robinsons are thick headed." He raised an eyebrow at me obviously in a bad mood.

"Whatever Dean." I retorted and grabbed my backpack glaring at him the whole time. I wasn't sure what got into his mind but over the past week or so he'd been treating me like dirt. It was seriously pissing me off to say the least. I trudged off to the small hotel lobby and angrily ordered our usual two rooms. I didn't mean to be snappy at the clerk but it was hard to control myself. Even after two months on the road we still hadn't come up with anything else regarding Cirian. I missed Daisy like crazy especially seeing it was almost Christmas. I didn't want to be gone for that holiday especially seeing I was gone for Thanksgiving. I knew what I was getting into when I signed on but it didn't make it any easier not have my only family around. Not to mention the fact that Dean was being a major jerk. I finished checking us in and walked back outside to the brothers.

"Here maybe you'll do us a favor and die in your sleep." I spat at Dean throwing the keys at him not so gently.

"Touchy. It must be that time of the month again." The older Winchester noted making me scowl.

"Well at least mine isn't permanent like yours." I said angrily. I wasn't sure why he always got on my nerves but I couldn't help fighting with him. We just didn't see eye to eye on just about every situation now.

"Woah ladies. You're both pretty. Now get to work, please?" Sam spoke for the first time stepping in between the both of us as a referee.

"Fine but I'm working with you." I said walking to the younger brother's side.

"That's it hide behind mom." Dean muttered tossing the keys to Sam and walking away from us.

"I'm getting some pie. Go investigate. She obviously knows more about hunting than I do." He finished heading to the closest diner that we had passed on the way in.

"What a butt." I shook my head and crossed my arms while Sam nodded in agreement.

"You can say that again." He finished and turned to his newspaper.

"Ok. It says here that an 'animal' has been attacking people all over town. But only at night. Obviously it's a vampire, but the question is,"

"Where is it hiding." I finished pulling out a map of the town, Greeley, Colorado.

"There is an abandoned warehouse not too far from here. Maybe it's sleeping there?" I bit my lip thinking it through.

"That might be too obvious. Let's go talk to some people to see what we can find out." Sam went to the trunk and grabbed our bags.

"Monkey suit time." He sighed handing me my bag and we split to change. When I came out I uncomfortably walked in my heels and tight black pencil skirt. I wore a dark blue shirt with a vest to top it off. I had pulled my hair out of my face and tied up in a neat bun and grabbed my badge.

"Looking as official as ever." Sam smiled at me straightening his tie. I smiled walking up beside him and fixing it so it looked right.

"Same to you." I replied and we headed off to the police station.

We entered through the door to be met by an elderly receptionist who gave us strange looks when we flashed our badges.

"That's slightly odd. We just had an FBI agent come in yesterday inquiring about the same things you are. The government is so uncoordinated." She sighed. Sam and I looked at each other confused. Sam and I fumbled through an excuse and with a shake of her head she directed us to our destination.

"You don't think the real FBI is on to something do you?" I whispered as we headed down to the morgue to see the bodies just to make sure it was a vamp and not something else.

"I don't think so. There would have to be way more people dead for them to get involved."

"Then who could it be?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows. Any wrong move and the boys and I would be thrown in the slammer for sure.

"We just have to be careful and try not to be too suspicious." Sam reassured me calmly. He'd been in these types of situations many times and learned how to handle himself. I could only hope I would be so calm when it came time to actually face Cirian. Silently we descended into the lower levels of the building until we reached the cold room of the morgue.

"Dr. Newman?" Sam said shaking the elderly mortician's hand and pulling out his badge.

"I'm Agent Ford and this is my partner Agent Jenson. We work for the FBI to investigate the strange 'occurrences' that have been happening around this area. And we were hoping that you could help shed some light on the subject." Sam spoke flawlessly and if I didn't know better I would have believed him myself.

Mr. Newman blinked for a few moments before pulling his bottle cap glasses away from his eyes and wiping them on his white coat.

"I'm sorry kids but I gave my records to the other agent who was in yesterday. You should ask her. She said she would be staying at 'Mark and Bonnie's' tonight. But I could show you the wounds the victims received." The man said in a deep but weakening voice while Sam and I gave each other an expression that said 'we know what we've got to do now'.

"That would be extremely helpful if you wouldn't mind." I answered with a small smile but my mind was somewhat distracted by this mysterious new 'agent' and that pain in the butt Dean Winchester.

"Definitely a vampire." Sam breathed out after looking at the teeth impressions in the corpse's skin. I stood back a few feet with a disgusted expression. For starters I had only seen two bodies before, both of which being my parents, and second, I definitely didn't like seeing dead people. Who would to be honest?

"Okay, so what do we do now? We practically have nothing to go off of, the witness names and everything else are currently MIA with some supposed 'FBI' agent." I said no so very optimistically and crossed my arms. Sam straightened up and looked over at me seeming slightly confused like myself. Not a minute later his expression changed.

"There is only one thing to do. Go talk to this agent."

Sam knocked on the door lightly, room sixty three, just like the desk clerk told us. After a moment he knocked on the door again, and once again no response. I looked up at Sam with a look that said something along the lines of 'what now?' I couldn't help but notice his nervous weight shifting, his eyes surveying the parking lot before he knelt down in front of the door, taking out something that looked like a misshapen nail file. My eyes widened as I realized what it was.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Sam? What if it really is a FBI agent or...worse?" I asked in a hushed voice.

Sam didn't bother even looking up at me as the lock clicked and he opened the door slowly, "We'll be fine."

Before I could put another word in he walked inside, pulling me in as well. The room was only slightly nicer than the ones at our own motel, the carpet had several stains but it looked clean for the most part. The rustling of pages broke me out of my daydream, as I looked up Sam was holding up a leather bound journal the look on his face was a mix between curiosity and confusion.

"That's...," I struggled to find a word, "unusual."

"Stella do you know what this is?" He asked sounding shocked.

"No, but Sam we really shouldn't be here. I feel like we're going to get in trouble." I said lowly and began to back up out of the room when the cock of a gun and cold metal pressed to my back halted me in my tracks.

"Trouble is right princess." A stern voice said from behind me and my eyes widened in fear.

how it ended.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

My heart was pounding as I closed my eyes anticipating the end. The barrel of the gun was digging into my skin painfully. A minute passed and I opened my eyes to find Sam with his own gun drawn and pointed at the person behind me. The look in his eyes was terrifying to even me who knew him.

"I'm Sam Winchester-"

"Winchester? As in the hunters?" Interrupted the now definable woman's voice. He nodded slowly, watching her warily. I couldn't do anything but slowly breath, knowing any second could be my last. She sighed, and without warning lowered her gun and placed it in the waistband of her jeans before walking over to him and grabbing her journal. I let out a sigh of relief but turned to her with a burning hatred. No one sneaks up on me like that.

"I thought you were FBI," She explained with a small nonchalant shrug. "You really shouldn't just break into some one's room. You could get shot." She finished, shooting me a quick seemingly 'apologetic' glance.

"We were worried you were FBI." I returned still slightly shaken.

"Why are you here?" The woman asked getting straight to the point.

"We were checking up on the vampire in town," Sam answered. I sighed, brushing a hand through my hair trying to calm my nerves. I studied the new girl for a moment. She was slim but toned, her hair was brown and bobbed to mid neck. Her eyes were a piercing blue and she was dressed head to toe in black. Definitely a hunter.

"Find a different monster to kill, that vampire is mine." She retorted bitterly and crossed her arms defensively.

"We can help you." I spoke quickly. Sure she nearly just tried to kill me but I tried to be as forgiving as possible. Especially seeing she was a hunter as well.

"Who are you? A Winchester groupie?" She turned to me with a raised a brow. Her face was calm but I could tell by her stance that she was impatient and anxious.

"They wish. We are working together at the moment. They're tea-" Sam cut me off quickly,

"Traveling in the same direction." Sam finished earning a glare from us both.

"I don't have time for this," The mysterious woman said, grabbing her duffel bag and packing it up with all the stuff needed to butcher a vampire, which sat on the nightstand.

"We can help you...sorry must have missed your name," Sam said holding out his hand as if it would make her stop. I sighed looking up at him, those puppy dog eyes could get anyone.

"Felicity, Felicity Hudson," She answered blandly," and no I don't need your help, too many people have died and I'm not letting him kill another."

"I'm a Winchester and you obviously know who I am, do you really think I can't help?" Sam asked stepping closer to her. The anger in his eyes turned to compassion.

"It's not a matter of not being able to help," She said, before getting interrupted by him.

"Then what is it?" He raised an eyebrow confronting her with the same amount of intensity she had. I was content to just sit back and watch.

She growled, slamming down her journal, "That thing killed the last family I had left, and there is no way I'm letting him get away with it."

"Isn't revenge a bad way to go during hunting?" I piped up even though what I said was exactly what I was doing.

She sighed dramatically, grabbing her two bags, the journal and her car keys before walking out of the room past us. Turning right before she was out the door.

"If you don't do it for revenge then why are you doing it?" She questioned and didn't wait for an answer before leaving the motel room and heading to her car. Sam and I gave each other a worried look before running out the door after her.

"Wait!" Sam called out but it was too late, she was already speeding off down the road. I scuffed the ground with my heel and then looked around.

"What now?" I asked squinting in the setting sunlight. Sam took a deep breath and looked at me.  
>"I'll follow her, you go get Dean." He instructed and took off for the Impala before I could protest.<p>

"Fine. Leave me with the obnoxious d-bag. I can handle that." I spoke to myself and walked down the sidewalk to the bar, which I was sure Dean was inhabiting, a block away.

I pushed the door open and looked around the smelly and dirty little bar with distaste. I wasn't a drinker, as a matter of fact, I had only had two alcoholic drinks in my entire life. Daisy was my reason, not to mention the small point that beer smelled and tasted like gross armpits.

"Dean?" I looked around for a while until I spotted his hunter green jacket sitting at the bar. I took the seat next to him and removed my business jacket.

"Would you look who is here?" Dean said with a sarcastic look of excitement when he noticed it was me. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Dean, you know you would have had to run into me sometime." I retorted with no sense of trying to hide my displeasure. He shrugged and took another swig from his beer bottle.

"Tough luck for me." He pointed out bitterly. I just looked at him for a moment without saying anything.

"Seriously? What's gotten into you? Not even a month ago you and I were okay, now we're at each other's throats. Care to elaborate on your problem?" I asked finally fed up with his 'man drama'. Dean gave me a sideways glance and shrugged.

"Nothing to say. You and I are just different is all. You still have a choice to get out and yet you refuse to take it." He stopped, knowing that he said what he was thinking despite saying he wasn't going to.

"So that is your problem? You think I should quit without barely starting." I shook my head slightly. I wasn't sure why he was so bent on the fact that I should throw in the towel in the hunting business. Yea it was tough, but it was necessary.

"I think you need to live and leave the dirty work to those of us who have no choice." Dean replied sounding slightly calmer. I stared at him for a moment and bit my lip. I wasn't sure what I should say, just from what I had seen of his and Sam's abilities on our couple hunts that this life was rough. I had no idea, nor would I think that I did, about what they went through. How many people they lost, how much pain they have gone through, etc.

"Look Dean." I put my hand on his bottle before he could take another sip. He turned to look at me straight on and yet again I was hit by his good looks.

"This is my job. I have to kill Cirian no matter what the cost is. I couldn't and wouldn't feel right if I let you and Sam go after him yourselves and put both of you in danger. I can't allow that. Now that I know what is out there it's my responsibility to do what I can to help people too. I'm sure you know what I mean. I won't be in this life forever. I promise, once he is dead I'll get out." I said, fumbling through as best as I could with his keen eyes narrowed in on me.

"You promise?" Dean asked, cocking his head slightly. I nodded seriously.

"Yes, I promise." I offered him my hand to shake on it, which he took quickly and just as fast let it go.

"Are we good now?" I inquired as he went back to his beer. It was his turn to nod this time as he finished it off.

"Yea, we're good. I'll buy you a drink to prove it." He smirked and waved the bar tender over.

"Thanks but no thanks." I said a little too quickly and he looked at me with cautious eyes.

"Why not?" He questioned blatantly. I knew I wasn't going to get away without lying so I might as well tell the truth.

"I don't drink. Beer smells and tastes gross and anything else wouldn't be a good example for Daisy." I replied honestly. He just looked at me with disbelief before hanging his head with a sigh.

"Stella. I'm going to be straight out with you. You're traveling with two guys you barely know, tracking down some demon who wants your family dead. You've got no one to be an example for. Live a little. Jeez." He sounded offended even though it was my choice. I rolled my eyes again.  
>"I don't think so." I shook my head stubbornly as the barista handed Dean another beer. His shoulders dropped slightly.<br>"You're killing me Robinson." He muttered before turning to the woman behind the counter with brown and red streaked hair and a shirt tucked up, revealing her entire torso.

"She'll have a glass of milk." He said with an evil smirk on his face. The girl looked at me like I was insane before I piped up.  
>"Gross Dean. And very immature. For your information I'm on duty, unlike you." I shot him a dirty look before turning to the barista. "I'll have a Coke." I added and rested my arms on the counter. Dean just shook his head for a while before continuing his drink.<p>

"Come on Dean, we'd better go before Sam gets shot by this Felicity chick." I pushed his arm after an hour or so of us talking together about what Sam and I had found out about the case and other random things.

"Fine." Dean groaned slightly and pulled out some money and handed it to the woman and topped off his beer.

"Don't forget this." She said before we could stand and handed him a napkin with her number on it, before winking at him.

"Thank you." Dean smiled cheekily and held the paper in both hands. I just stared at him with my mouth open.

"You're despicable." I commented and grabbed my jacket before walking out the door, knowing he was behind me.

"I can't help that the chicks dig the hotness." He spoke, following me down the street as if he hadn't downed who knows how many beers.

"Wow, you must know a lot of blind women." I retorted sarcastically.

"Ouch." Dean narrowed his eyes as I put my jacket back on. Before he could say anything else my phone rang and I picked it up instantly.

"Hey Sam. What's going on?" I asked plugging my other ear so I could hear him over Dean's ramblings about how insane I was.

"We've got a problem. Another body was just found. I'm on my way to get you now." He answered with an urgent tone.

"Crap. Alright, we'll be here. But where is Felicity?" I questioned, taking a few steps away from Dean.

"She's right here. We'll be working this one together now." Sam said and I could hear the engine accelerating.

"Sounds good. See you in a few." I was about to hang up when Sam caught me.

"Stella, you'll want to prepare yourself, it's going to be gruesome. You're first crime scene is always the worst." He said sounding like the same caring Sam that I had come to love.

"Thanks. I'll try." We both hung up and I took a deep breath and glanced back at Dean.  
>"We've got a body." I commented, putting the phone back in my pocket. His face melted into a serious expression.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dean grilled me about what Sam and I had found out. I had already told him but he wasn't paying attention apparently, so I had to go through it all again.

"There's a hunter here huh?" Dean crossed his arms, impatiently tapping his foot on the ground while we waited.

"It seems so. She almost shot me." I replied, shivering at the thought of it. Dean stopped and turned to me with furrowed brows.

"She did what?" He asked more insulted than surprised. I stuck my hands in my jacket pockets and took a deep breath.

"Well, Sam and I were going to 'investigate' her room, which I thought was a bad idea to begin with. But we went anyway and she found us. She obviously didn't know who we were so she took the defensive position, which happened to be a gun to my back." I explained, trying to sound a little braver than I felt. Dean uncrossed his arms and just stared at me for a moment.

"Well, at least she didn't pull the trigger and then ask questions." He shook his head seeming a little nervous himself.

"Thank God for that." I breathed out, looking up at the disappearing sun. I'd always loved sunsets, even when I was little. Something about them made me feel warm. It was a trait I inherited from my mother.

Another minute and Sam was pulling up and sure enough Felicity was in the front seat. We didn't waste any time in climbing into the back even though it was Dean's car and he preferred to drive. I felt a little wary with the woman who tried to kill me a few hours ago sitting stoically in front of me but didn't say anything and neither did she. Sam filled us in on what he knew on the way and like he suggested I tried to prepare myself for what I was going to see.

"I'm Agent Kelly and these are my colleagues." Sam motioned to us as he spoke to the police officer in charge of the scene.

"This one is fresh. The medical examiner says it's not even two hours old." The policeman commented, lifting the 'caution' tape so we could pass through. Felicity gave me a strange look before walking in ahead of me, followed by Sam. Dean nodded at me and I closed my eyes for a brief moment before opening them to the sight before me.

Sam was right. It was gruesome. Blood was spilled all around the pale, lifeless body. The girl's face was blank and bruised. Her arms and neck were covered in bite marks, which looked like the flesh had been completely torn to shreds. It was utterly sickening.

Bile rose up into my mouth as I took it all in. My hands were shaking and I felt my knees weaken. I wasn't the type prone to fainting, but I felt very close to doing just that.

"I got ya." I heard Sam say from beside me and a strong arm grabbed me from around the waist to keep me up.

"I'm fine," I whispered, trying to keep a level head but my vision started to blur.

"No you're not." He replied lowly, pulling me back across the tape. "Newbie." He commented to the police officer who gave me a cautious glare. The officer nodded in understanding before getting back to work on crowd control.

Sam led me out of the noisy bustling people and flashing lights to a more secluded street, which faced the woods. The darkness kept us out of the line of sight for a decent amount of privacy.

"Are you okay?" He asked, checking my face and saw that my color had drained from it.  
>"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be such a weenie." I said, looking down at the dirty ground, feeling ashamed of myself.<p>

"You're no weenie Stella. You're one of the braver people I've met. And I've met a lot of people. It's a shocking thing to see. Trust me, when I saw my first body I was sick for days." Sam reassured me, rubbing my arm.

"Thanks Sam. You're always taking care of me." I sighed while my head started to clear up.  
>"I'll always take care of you." He patted my shoulder lightly. I half smiled glad to have him with me.<p>

"I promise I won't be like this all the time. I'll get used to it." I muttered, feeling strength return to my limbs. He shook his head again.

"We won't think of you any differently. You're new and to be honest, you're handling it better than a lot of people I've seen." Sam answered, looking around the alley. It was his nature to keep an eye on things.

"You're the best." I smiled and stood back up, taking a deep breath as I did so. He chuckled and made sure I was steady.

"Okay, are you ready to get back out there?" He inquired, looking at my eyes one last time. I nodded determinedly.

"Let's do this." I closed my eyes and willed myself to move forward. One step at a time we made our way back to the crime scene. I still felt queasy at the sight of the body but kept my composure as best I could.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked walking up to me as soon as Sam and I returned.

"Yea, I'll be fine. It was just a little shocking." I cleared my throat, looking up into his steady eyes.

"You don't have to be here you know." He whispered, glancing around suspiciously like Sam did.

"No. I do have to be here. If I can't look at a dead body I don't know how I'm going to face Cirian. You've read what he's capable of." I insisted, adjusting my coat jacket so not to let in the cool wind.

"Fine, but don't leave my side." Dean instructed, and lifted the tape for me to walk under. I looked at the body and forced myself not to vomit.

"You look horrible." Felicity raised an eyebrow at me while she examined the body closely. I rolled my eyes in frustration. I still hadn't forgiven her for almost shooting me.

"Bite me." I retorted with a bitter tone. Her eyes flashed with humor as she studied me for a moment.

"Don't worry about me. I don't eat women." She smirked stealing a glance at Sam with appraising eyes. I narrowed my gaze.

"Why are you here again?" I asked crossing my arms indignantly.

"Woah, Stella. Cool your jets." Dean piped in motioning to the suspicious policeman who was watching us.  
>"Don't expect me to play nice." I said lowly before following Dean to interview a witness.<p>

~O~

"This has to be it. I can almost smell him." Felicity gripped the hilt of her machete tightly as the four of us made our way through the dank and deserted warehouse. Apparently it had been shut down for years and people believed it was haunted by something. This was the only logical place in town for the vampire to be hiding.

"I say we split up. We'll cover more ground that way. I'll take Stella and you get Felicity." Dean spoke to his brother in a whisper so we wouldn't be heard. I pushed passed a few cobwebs and dusty pieces of equipment before looking back at the others.

"Good idea. We'll go this way." Sam pointed towards the right side of the building while Dean and I took the left.

We crept along carefully and listened as best we could with our human ears. The short sword in my hand was heavy, but I held it for dear life. There was no way I was going to be left stranded, leaving Dean to have to worry about me.

"Just remember, when a vampire attacks you, you have to sever the heads from the body or they won't be stopped. No stake, no garlic, or fire is going to help us now. And don't forget that they're strong so don't let them get a hold of you." He instructed lowly as we pushed through the plastic curtains to the next room.

"Got it." I replied sounding as calm as I possible. I could feel my hands shaking with anxiety and adrenaline. Poltergeist were bad, but vampires? They are my top five of creepy. Only clowns, dolls and bugs won out. A loud thud hit our ears and both the hunter and I looked up in enough time to see a chain carrying a large looking barrel was hurdling towards us in an insane amount of speed.

"Look out!" Dean exclaimed running and pushing me out of the way with reflexes to rival a cat's. I hit the ground so hard it nearly knocked the wind out of me, not to mention the fact that Dean landed on top of me as well. The canister hit the wall with a sickening crack, and the bricks practically crumbled under the force of it. I tried to catch my breath from the rush of it.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked with a shaken voice, looking down at me. I nodded briefly and couldn't help feeling awkward in the rather precarious position we were in.

"Enjoying yourself?" I questioned, quirking an eyebrow at him when the realization of our situation hit him. He smiled his signature bad boy smile.

"And if I said yes?" He questioned back, mirroring my expression. I chuckled, forgetting the fact that we were actually hunting a vampire.

"I'd say get off of me and better luck next time." I grinned cheekily and patted his cheek sarcastically. He groaned and rolled off of me to let me up.

"Killjoy." He muttered, brushing off his dirty jeans. I shook my head and stood up to look around.

"How did that happen?" I commented noticing the strength of the huge metal chain. There was no way it just 'gave out'.

"Beats me. But if I was going to guess," Dean picked up his blade and nodded towards a shadow. "I'd say we have company." He glanced at me with a look that said 'prepare to fight'. I felt a surge of fear rush through me but I pushed passed it and grabbed my own weapon.

"Show yourself." I ordered, looking around nervously. Dean and I stood back-to-back waiting for the monster to come out of hiding.

"Nice job in finding me." A dark and slithery voice said in a terrifying manner. I knew exactly what it was. The sound was unmistakably evil.

"It's what we do. Now why don't you come out so we can play a little huh?" Dean spoke up louder than before. I turned around to face the sound of the voice, wondering when it was actually going to make an appearance.

"As you wish." A loud hiss broke the silence and not one but two vampires flew towards us in terrorizing flashes. Dean and I were separated with a lunge of one beast. I looked around frantically, gripping my sword with all of my might trying to keep a level head.

"Don't worry Stella. You'll be fine." Dean encouraged me, looking around for any sign of the now disappeared vamps. I didn't reply but tried to walk back to his side when a cold presence took shape behind me.

"Stella!" Dean pointed but a hand grabbed my neck before I could react and began squeezing. My instincts kicked in and the fear I had before quickly vanished into anger and determination. Swiftly I elbowed the creature in the side before using the momentum to swing my fist around to its face. The monster was caught off guard and I took my chance to strike my sword at its throat and missed by half an inch. Still I went forward, motivated to win this fight not just for myself, but for my family as well.

"You can't win." The vicious vampire growled and dodged my blows with what seemed to be ease.

"Watch me." I retorted and dropped down to kick its legs out from underneath it. I could hear Dean fighting with the other vampire and by the shrieks of pain I knew he was winning. My leg his right behind my enemy's knee and made him fall. This time I swung my blade directly down and I reached my target. Two chops and the vampire was dead. His head was completely severed from his body and blood was oozing all over the ground. I panted heavily and dropped the sword before turning to look at Dean who stared at me in awe.

"Where in the name of all that's holy did you learn that?" He asked sounding indignant. His foe was already killed and beheaded. I brushed a piece of hair out of my face and tried to stay cool.

"Umm, I took a lot of Ju-Jitsu and self defense classes." I replied, still trying to catch my breath. Dean walked over to me and helped me up.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side. We'd better go. I'm sure there are more in here just waiting to come out."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Agh! I feel so bad for being so terribly late. :( Anywho, enjoy my remaining readers! **

Chapter 11

Dean and I continued our hunt through the dark warehouse with machetes in our hands. My heart was still pounding despite feeling a rush of pride at the thought of what I had just accomplished. Dean occasionally gave me a wary glance, obviously not expecting me to actually be able to handle myself in a fight. I secretly smiled; glad to have proved him wrong.

"So you learned all that from Ju-Jitsu?" He cleared his throat as we moved silently on our way. I lowered my blade and gave him an annoyed look. For over half an hour he had been spouting the same thing.

"Apparently. Other than the fact hunting is in my blood." I shrugged and walked passed him. I was feeling even more confident every time I thought about what I had done. Killing a vampire was no easy feat according to Dean. His continuous awe of my skill was doing nothing but help, and part of me thought he was doing it to help encourage me.

After another hour Dean stopped and shook his head.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking around for any sign of danger, which there wasn't.

"It's too quiet. They've got to know we've killed some of them." He answered shortly and lowly. His keen eyes surveyed our surroundings like I had done.

"Are you sure there are even more of them? What if that was it? There haven't been a lot of killings in town to suggest more." I asked in a hushed voice, looking over at my partner.

"There has to be more of them. Look." He used his machete to point to a doorway where a light softly glowed and distant voices could be heard. I said nothing, knowing it would be better to remain quiet as we tightened our grips and moved towards it. Dean went in first and I followed right after, ready to attack anything in sight.

Dean was right, there was another one, but he wasn't a threat. Sam and Felicity had him tied to a chair with chains and were interrogating him. Blood oozed from his skin but it didn't seem to hurt him that bad. My assumption was that he knew he would die if he actually tried anything.

"Where is Jean?" Felicity spat at the young looking vampire, with hatred written all over her face. I understood why she was so mad at vampires, especially seeing that this 'Jean' guy killed her family. I'd be vengeful too. Heck, I was vengeful.

"Go to hell." The vampire replied, looking away from Felicity and keeping his eyes on the far wall. She struck him with a piece of metal I guessed she had picked up from around here.

"I don't have time for your games. Tell me where he is or I'll kill you right now." She threatened, leaning down to make him look her in the eyes. I barely knew her and I figured she wasn't joking. The shear anger in her face was scary enough. I for sure didn't want to get on her bad side.

"Then kill me hunter. End my misery." The bloody vampire moved forward so their faces were only inches apart. His large sharp teeth protruded out of his mouth like a dangerous weapon, which they were.

"Suit yourself." Felicity shrugged and with one clean sweep she managed to sever his head from his body, splashing blood on her face and clothes as she did so. I watched with wide eyes, impressed by her accuracy before looking down at my own blood stained hands thinking about what I had done. I had actually taken a life. Granted it was the life of a murderous vampire but the thought finally struck a chord. I was a killer. A hunter. But the scariest part was that I didn't care. I felt numb. Absolutely nothing. All I could see was his flashing eyes and bared teeth aimed for me and instincts took control. It was as simple as kill or be killed; and this time, I did the killing.

"How are we going to find Jean now?" Sam asked, looking down at the lifeless head at his feet. Felicity wiped her face on her leather jacket's sleeve before cleaning her blade off on the lifeless body's clothes.

"Just like we have been doing. He's here somewhere and I won't rest until he's finally dead. I've waited too long for this moment." She replied, tightening her grip on her machete before moving passed Sam and into the next room.

Sam gave Dean and I a look saying he had no idea what she was doing, but followed after her anyway.

"Do we go?" I asked in a half whisper, glancing over at my experienced partner. Dean kept his eyes ahead of him and nodded once while moving through the door stealthily. I passed by the body still chained to the chair and the dripping blood made me shiver in disgust. I just wanted this night to be over and move on. The sooner I found Cirian, the better I would be.

I didn't keep track of the time that passed as our small party unearthed the scariest parts of the warehouse with no signs of any other vamps.

"Are you sure that he's here?" Sam asked Felicity, who still wore the same determined expression.

"I'm positive." She shot back defensively, never even bothering to look at him.

"Maybe we should-" Sam was cut off by a sudden noise. All eyes turned to the shadows to our left where several pairs of silvery eyes narrowed in on us.

"Well, well, well," A deep and alluring voice spoke up, slowly stepping out from the pitch black. His hair was graying black and his manner was threatening. He wasn't extremely tall, or well built but I knew that he could kill me as soon as look at me.

"Felicity, it's a pleasure to see you again. My you've grown into quite a beauty." He taunted the hunter mercilessly.

"Jean." She ground out, obviously tensing. Sam looked from her to the vampire and back again in a way that appeared that he wasn't sure who was more dangerous.

"Come now, we just arrived and I haven't even had any food yet." Jean held his arms out revealing a navy waistcoat and blood stained shirt from under his jacket. "Is that the way to treat your inspiration? The reason you live and breathe. That is what I am isn't it?" He raised one eyebrow at her, slowly walking around as if we weren't there to kill him at all. I stole a glance at Felicity, but her face read absolutely nothing. I could tell she was a master of controlling her emotions. Her knuckles were white with how hard she was gripping the machete.

"Don't flatter yourself. I just want revenge, you're practically just another hunt for me." She shrugged, lying expertly.

Jean smiled an evil and truly frightening smile before he let out a just as intimidating laugh.

"Oh Felicity, you tell yourself that. However, if on the slim chance you were able to kill me, what would you do then?" He questioned coldly. Felicity stepped forward to stare him down.

"You mean, when I kill you? That's obvious. I'll keep hunting down other animals like you, until I die. You don't control my life Jean, and never will." The hunter lunged forward swinging her machete towards his head and the fight ensued.

Sam, Dean and I were busy with the other five vampires surrounding us and this time I found it a little easier to find my feet than before. I stabbed one of the vampires in the back to distract him while Dean severed his head clean off. We were working well together there was no doubt about it. I felt blood spatter on my face but I forced myself not to think about it, in fear of fainting. In no time the five were dead, leaving no one left but Felicity and her struggle with Jean. He was a good fighter and she was pretty beat up. Sam and Dean moved to help her as Jean threw her against the wall.

"No!" She held her hand out and wiped off her bloody lip. "He's mine and mine alone." Felicity said, taking a new stance. Dean stepped back, pulling a reluctant Sam with him. We could do nothing but watch. Back and forth they went, battling for their lives and the anger of his deeds drove Felicity forward. Just when I thought one was winning, the tables turned again. It was intense just to witness. I noticed Sam tensing every time Jean got in a good blow while Dean softly urged her on. My palms were sweating with each grueling minute. I originally didn't like Felicity, but now that I understood her drive better I was starting to respect her. And just like that Jean hit the ground and Felicity's knife was at his throat. He was bloodied and broken in a few areas like she was.

"This is for my family." Felicity ground out breathlessly and with one final chop, Jean was dead.

Felicity sat beside his body, trying to catch her breath without looking away. I could only imagine the relief she felt in killing him. I hoped to have that feeling at some point after Cirian was gone.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sam asked, dropping to his knees beside a bruised and wounded Felicity.

"I'm fine. No, more than fine. I can't believe I did it." She spoke in shock while Sam checked her for any critical injuries.

"Yea, you got him Felicity. He's gone." Sam smiled at her, helping her get to her feet.

"Come on, we'd better get out of here." Dean grabbed our weapons as we all rushed out to the Impala.

Sam shut the trunk of his brother's car and wiped his dirty hands on his jeans.

"Well, mission accomplished." He commented walking over to the rest of us. I half smiled feeling victorious for the first time in a while. "Now what?" I piped up, looking from one person to the next.

"We eat and get some shut eye then we'll shove off tomorrow morning." Dean answered as he headed to the driver's side of the car.

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked a silent Felicity. She met his eyes for a moment and shrugged, never releasing her dislocated arm.

"To be honest, I have no idea." She admitted with a long sigh. I gave Sam a sideways glance pretty much positive of what he was thinking.

"Well, uh, if you need to do something, then you can come with us. One more hunter wouldn't hurt, right Dean?" Sam was more telling his brother versus asking. The older Winchester looked indignant and baffled.

"Why don't we just start a club?" He asked sarcastically climbing into his car and slamming the door.

"Another girl around might not be a bad thing." I smiled at the girl before getting into the car. It would be nice to have someone to talk with; someone who didn't have an abundance of testosterone.

"Sam likes her doesn't he?" I questioned Dean as we waited in the car. I moved so I was leaning on my arms on the passengers seat to get a better look at him.

"Yea I think he does. I don't like it. We know practically nothing about her." Dean replied somewhat angrily.

"Well maybe you need to trust your brother." I answered in a softer voice than I was used to having with Dean. His eyes caught mine and yet again we just stared at each other for a long moment, only to be interrupted by Sam and Felicity getting into the car. I patted Felicity on the shoulder and she buckled her belt beside me in the back.

"Looks like Team Winchester got a new member." I commented, giving Dean a small smile through his rear view mirror. In response he started the Impala's engine and skid out of the old parking lot.

Paste your document here...


End file.
